I Know Places
by blurybeat
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Chanyeol yang selalu saja berbuat seenak jidatnya. Jongdae yang dengan bodohnya selalu menuruti setiap permintaan Chanyeol. Sebuah peristiwa yang tak terduga mampu membuat takdir keduanya terikat satu sama lain. Benarkah seperti itu? Semudah itukah? A story about ChanChen/ChenYeol, slight ChanBaek/BaekYeol. EXO.
1. Chapter 1: Follow Me

" _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love."_

* * *

 **I Know Places**

 **by Tamma [Kim Jong Dae]**

* * *

 **Rating:** T

 **Casts:** Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, etc.

 **Genre:** romance, drama, and a bit hurt/comfort.

 **Disclaimer:** Jongdae is Chanyeol's. The story, mine.

 **Warning:** YAOI a.k.a. boys love, typo(s), out of character, etc. If you don't like something from this story, just go away, and case closed.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau!"

Gerakan seluruh jarinya yang berada di atas papan ketik seketika terhenti. Jongdae mendecakkan lidahnya kesal setelah mendengar teriakan yang mengganggu pendengarannya itu. Tentu saja ia merasa kesal, karena sedari pagi pekerjaannya membuat laporan mingguan perusahaan terus saja terganggu.

Mulai dari Joonmyun yang terus saja meminta tisu basah setiap akan pergi ke toilet, Luhan yang meminta maaf terus padanya karena kemarin ia telah merusak mainan _pika-chu_ —edisi terbatas—miliknya, hingga Minseok yang bercerita panjang-lebar mengenai pengalaman kencannya bersama gadis yang dipilihkan ibunya. Demi Tuhan, semua itu bahkan tidak lebih penting daripada laporan perusahaannya yang tak kunjung selesai ini.

"Sial, suara menjijikkan siapa itu?!" Jongdae memekik saking tak tahannya ia dengan otaknya yang terasa seperti meletup-letup.

Dengan emosi yang mendidihkan rongga dadanya, Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya. Sambil berusaha membuat tampang semenyeramkan mungkin untuk menakuti siapa pun orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya. "Tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu hingga pekerjaan menyebalkanku ini..." O-ops. Sekarang juga Jongdae berharap ia bisa tenggelam dalam samudera terdalam yang pernah ada. "...selesai?" Suaranya melenyap seiring dengan surutnya emosinya yang tadi menggelegak.

Mata bulat hitamnya yang bergetar ketakutan beredar ke sekelilingnya, melihat teman-teman kerjanya, yang sialnya, telah menundukkan kepala di balik meja komputer masing-masing. Tahu tak ada seorang pun yang berniat membantunya terlepas dari bencana yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya, Jongdae memilih untuk memberanikan diri memasang senyum selebar mungkin. Tapi senyumannya yang sangat aneh itu tak mampu menghapuskan wajah datar seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Pria yang tadi berteriak dengan suara kerasnya. Pria yang hampir disumpahinya karena ikut-ikutan menghancurkan harinya. Lengkap, sekarang... matilah kau, Kim Jongdae.

"Ha-hai, _Sajangnim_." Senyumannya yang tolol hanya bertahan sesaat. "Sore yang cerah, ya?" Jongdae berbasa-basi layaknya idiot. Oh, yang benar saja! Hujan badai sedang turun dengan derasnya di luar sana!

Pria bersetelan jas rapi dengan telinga layaknya peri yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu lantas menyeringai. Cukup buruk, seringaian itu mampu membuat Jongdae bergidik ngeri. Siapa yang tidak ngeri? Pria yang terlalu tinggi itu biasanya tersenyum lebar tak tahu waktu—seolah bibirnya memang dirancang Tuhan untuk melakukan itu. Tapi sekarang, seringaian itu tercetak dengan jelas di bibir tipis itu.

Setelahnya kengerian dalam diri Jongdae beralih menjadi... geli. Bukan, bukan geli seperti saat kau digelitiki seseorang. Geli yang ini terasa sangat aneh, geli yang mampu membuat hatinya yang kering-kerontang bergetar-getar menyenangkan. Sial, Jongdae mengumpat dalam hati. Sesaat Jongdae mengelus dadanya yang bergetar tak beraturan, agak menekannya agar gerakan jantungnya bisa menenang kembali. Sungguh malang. Hatinya jatuh, lagi.

Lagi? Meski baru beberapa kali bertemu sejak diterimanya ia di perusahaan ini tiga bulan lalu, tetapi pria jangkung itu, Park Chanyeol, dengan senyumannya yang sialan, sudah mampu menjatuhkan hatinya berkali-kali. Membuat hatinya seolah-olah sedang berjalan di atas titian tali, siap jatuh kapan saja jika tidak menjaga keseimbangannya. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi kenyataanya memang begitu.

Wajah Chanyeol yang kadar ketampanannya keterlaluanlah, yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh. Didukung dengan kedua belah mata bulat Chanyeol yang akan berbinar ketika ia tersenyum, serta senyuman konyolnya yang selalu membuat kedua lesung yang ada di pipinya muncul—Jongdae tidak yakin itu bisa disebut lesung, tapi bentuknya yang berlekuk membuatnya menyebut itu sebagai lesung—membuat sosok lelaki itu terlihat sempurna. Bukan hanya itu saja, sikapnya yang ramah pada setiap orang, didukung ketegasan dalam memecahkan permasalahan membuat sosok Chanyeol semakin bernilai plus-plus dalam benak Jongdae. Chanyeol benar-benar tipe impiannya.

Sayang sekali, impian akan tetap jadi impian. Minyak dan air memang bisa bersebelahan, tapi dua hal tersebut sungguh tak mungkin untuk bersatu. Chanyeol adalah seorang direktur muda di perusahaan tempat Jongdae bekerja, dengan kata lain, Chanyeol adalah bosnya, dan Jongdae adalah karyawan Chanyeol. Kasarnya, Jongdae hanyalah seorang 'babu' untuk Chanyeol. Ia hanya seonggok 'babu' di antara tumpukan 'babu' lainnya. Jongdae cukup tahu diri untuk tidak dengan tololnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ibunya pasti akan dengan senang hati langsung mencoretnya dari daftar keluarga jika ia nekat melakukan hal bodoh itu. Memalukan.

"Apa benar kau yang bernama Kim Jongdae?" Suara orang yang sedari tadi ada di pikiran Jongdae terdengar. Jongdae harus berterima kasih pada suara Chanyeol, jika suara itu tak menghampiri telinganya, mungkin saja kini ia akan menangis cengeng karena meneruskan lamunan menyedihkannya itu. Tapi karena lamunannya itu ia jadi tak menangkap maksud dari suara Chanyeol tadi. Apa ia bertanya pada Jongdae tadi?

"A-aku?" Jongdae bertanya ragu sambil menunjuk dadanya. Jongdae terus saja berbuat konyol tanpa disadarinya sendiri.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Iya, kau." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang mendekati meja kerja Jongdae. Membuat Jongdae harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena perbedaan ketinggian yang kontras. Jantungnya kembali berdebar. Sungguh seperti remaja puber yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta, hal itu sangat memalukan bagi Jongdae yang berumur dua puluh dua tepat tahun ini.

"Kau yang bernama Kim Jongdae?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan suara agak seraknya. Buruk bagi Jongdae karena suara yang terdengar jelas itu menggelitik rongga telinganya. Belum lagi seringaian yang belum terlepas dari bibir Chanyeol semakin memperburuk segalanya bagi Jongdae.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu untung saja ia masih bisa menjawab, "I-iya." Meski terdengar sangat kikuk.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mengganti seringaian di bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan. "Ikut aku." Tangan kanannya yang panjang langsung menarik tangan Jongdae yang masih berada di atas papan ketik. Kemudian, ia menggengam telapak tangan Jongdae yang terasa kecil untuk ukuran telapak tangannya yang besar. Terasa sangat pas.

Jongdae yang benar-benar terkejut hanya mampu kewalahan karena berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang panjang-panjang. Sedangkan teman-teman kantornya yang menyebalkan itu hanya mampu menyumbangkan tatapan prihatin kepadanya. Otaknya masih tak mampu memproses segala tindak-tanduk Chanyeol. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap supaya ia benar-benar ditenggelamkan ke dasar samudera paling dalam di dunia.

.

.

.

" _Sajangnim_ ," gumam Jongdae.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyahuti gumaman Jongdae. Ia malah melebarkan senyumannya yang idiot dan terus menarik tangan Jongdae dengan semangat menyusuri lobi perusahaan. Tentu saja hal tersebut mencuri seluruh perhatian karyawan yang ada di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan jasa pariwisata itu.

Bahkan telinga Jongdae dengan konyolnya mendengar beberapa bisikan karyawan yang mendoakannya agar tetap dapat menikmati indahnya dunia. Bisikan-bisikan dan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya—dan Chanyeol—membuat tangannya yang bebas segera bergerak menutupi wajahnya. Berusaha meminimalisir namanya disebut dalam percakapan panas karyawan esok hari. Hal itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan dibanding tak dapat menyelesaikan laporan mingguan perusahaan tepat waktu.

Segala kegiatan konyol yang sedari dilakukan Jongdae mengundang kekehan ringan hadir dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya _Sajangnim_ akan membawaku ke mana?" Jongdae bertanya dengan agak menggeram karena kesal dengan kekehan Chanyeol. Apa pria itu tak takut menjadi bahan pembicaraan karyawan? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Dia kan direktur di perusahaan ini, tak ada yang berani membicarakan setiap keburukannya di depan wajahnya. Jongdae membatin.

"Tak usah banyak tanya, cukup ikuti saja langkahku," saran Chanyeol, tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa Jongdae kelelahan mengikuti langkah lebarnya sejak dari lantai delapan kantor hingga sekarang mereka berada di lobi perusahaan. Tapi Jongdae cukup patuh mengikuti saran Chanyeol tadi. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan alasan untuk membantah saran itu. Lagi pula Chanyeol adalah direkturnya, bosnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah panjangnya tepat di depan meja resepsionis, membuat Jongdae yang sedari tadi menunduk menutupi wajahnya menabrak punggung lebar di depannya. Kejadian itu membuat Jongdae semakin kikuk dan langsung menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol.

"Tolong kosongkan satu kamar VVIP di Premier Hotel." Perintah itu tidak ditujukan pada Jongdae, tapi pada wanita bercepol di balik meja resepsionis. Tapi perintah itu cukup membuat mata kecil Jongdae membelalak, menimbulkan bermacam pertanyaan dan dugaan yang memenuhi rongga otaknya. "Usahakan kamarnya berada di lantai satu, okay," tambahnya sambil langsung berlalu tanpa peduli respon wanita itu. Keinginannya harus selalu terpenuhi.

Jongdae terpaksa harus kembali berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang bergerak menuju luar perusahaan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan senyuman pada wanita resepsionis itu sebelum berlalu, karena ia mengenalnya dan wanita itu beberapa kali pernah membantunya. Ia yakin wanita itu tak akan kesulitan memenuhi keinginan Chanyeol. Tentu saja, karena Premier Hotel—bahkan semua hotel di distrik Gangnam—adalah milik Chanyeol. Apalagi jarak perusahaan dengan Premier Hotel hanya terpisah beberapa gedung, membuat komunikasi bisa terjalin dengan mudah.

Jongdae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seorang _bell-boy_ tiba-tiba memayungkan sebuah payung hitam untuk Chanyeol dan... dirinya. Meski hujan badai sudah mereda, tapi para _bell-boy_ itu seakan tak ingin membuat bos mereka terkena tetesan hujan sedikit pun. Hal yang ia herankan adalah ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan membuka pintu Ferrari hitam—yang seingatnya—milik Chanyeol. Ia kira Chanyeol akan segera memasuki mobil itu, tapi nyatanya ia malah bersikap sok maskulin dengan merentangkan tangannya mempersilakan Jongdae memasuki mobilnya.

"Ck, yang benar saja!" Jongdae tanpa sadar berdecak, pada direkturnya. "Aku bukan seorang gadis!" geramnya. Tapi ia tetap memasuki mobil itu tanpa banyak berpikir. Ia melupakan kenyataan besar bahwa hingga sekarang ia masih tak tahu alasan direktur itu membawanya hingga kemari. Sikap Chanyeol yang dramatis sungguh meluluhkan segala perangainya.

Setelah menempatkan bokongnya di jok mobil yang sangat empuk, Jongdae hanya mampu berdoa akan keselamatannya setelah ini. Chanyeol telah mendudukkan dirinya sendiri tepat disebelahnya, setelah itu Ferrari yang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan normal menembus hujan. Chanyeol beberapa kali melemparkan senyum sialan itu padanya selama perjalanan, dan sekarang ia merasa tidak begitu yakin dengan masa depan jantungnya.

.

.

.

"Kamar yang Anda pesankan ada di lantai satu, tepatnya kamar nomor 01. Segalanya sudah disiapkan sebaik mungkin. Kami berharap _Sajangnim_ puas dengan pelayanan kami."

"Oke. Terima kasih," balas Chanyeol.

Setelah kembali menarik lengan Jongdae keluar dari Ferrari hitamnya dengan seenak jidat, Chanyeol langsung disambut oleh pria berumur yang terlihat hormat pada Chanyeol, meski Chanyeol berumur jauh lebih muda darinya. Jongdae mengira jika pria itu adalah manajer pelayanan di Premier Hotel. Sayangnya sederet yang diucapkan pria itu membuat dirinya langsung panik, bermacam pemikiran—yang kebanyakan negatif—berkeliaran dalam otaknya. Siapa yang tak panik saat orang yang tak begitu kau kenal, tanpa persetujuanmu, tiba-tiba saja... menarikmu, mengajakmu, menyewa sebuah kamar... o-oh, stop.

Jongdae sontak menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, seolah kegiatan itu mampu mengusir pemikiran gila dari dalam otaknya. Mungkin ia dapat menerima pemikiran itu—bahkan ia akan gembira jika itu benar terjadi—tapi, demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan baru ber-'tegur sapa' beberapa puluh menit yang lalu! Gelengan kepalanya itu sukses mengundang pandangan tanya dari semua staf hotel yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang lobi hotel.

Alhasil, sekarang ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya kembali hingga Chanyeol menarik tangannya lagi. Akhirnya, mereka berdua sekarang berhenti di depan sebuah pintu—pintunya saja terukir indah, apalagi isinya—yang tertera angka '01' tepat di depannya. Dengan sekali dorongan, pintu yang tak terkunci itu lantas terbuka. Dilihat dari gerakan tangannya yang terburu-buru, Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang dikejar waktu. Pemikiran itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Jongdae yang tajam bersemu merah. Terlihat jelas.

Awalnya, Jongdae ingin memuji segala macam hal indah yang ada dalam kamar hotel ini, tepat setelah pintu itu terbuka. Akan tetapi, suara pintu yang tertutup dan sebuah perintah yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol mampu membungkam segala pujian yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Skak mat!

Jongdae hanya mampu mematung dengan wajahnya yang seribu kali lebih konyol dibandingkan ketika ia ketahuan memaki direkturnya. Siapa yang tidak akan berlaku seperti itu jika hal yang diperintahkan Chanyeol adalah, "Buka bajumu!"

Jongdae tersenyum sesaat, tapi beberapa detik kemudian kesadaran menghampiri raganya, setelahnya ia memekik keras, "A-apa?!"

Chanyeol benar-benar sakit! Direktur sinting!

.

.

.

TBC

or

 **END?**


	2. Chapter 2: Try Again

" _Then they try to tell me who I am. But they don't understand."_

* * *

 **I Know Places**

 **by Tamma**

* * *

 **Rating:** T+

 **Casts:** Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Byun (Kim) Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, etc.

 **Genre:** romance, drama, and a bit hurt/comfort.

 **Disclaimer:** Jongdae is Chanyeol's. The story, mine.

 **Warning:** YAOI a.k.a. boys love, typo(s), out of character, etc. If you don't like something from this story, just go away, and case closed.

* * *

.

.

.

"A-apa?!"

Jika Jongdae adalah seorang wanita, mungkin saat ini telapak tangannya sudah melayang menampar pipi mulus milik Chanyeol. Atau mungkin menjerit keras, meminta siapa pun manusia yang mendengar suaranya untuk mendekamkan pria mesum ini ke rehabilitasi sosial.

Tapi hal itu tak dilakukannya. Pertama, demi Tuhan, ia seorang lelaki tulen. Meski ia menyukai seorang pria, itu tak berarti bahwa dirinya akan melakukan hal paling konyol seperti itu.

Kedua, seberapa besar pun tingkat kemesuman pria ini, itu tak menutupi kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah direktur di perusahaannya. Kesalahan sedikit saja yang diperbuatnya mampu mempengaruhi stabilitas nilai gaji yang ia terima setiap bulannya.

Ia tahu benar seorang direktur tak mengatur gaji pegawainya secara langsung. Tapi jika mengingat motto 'keinginannya harus selalu terpenuhi', ia tak akan heran bila nanti tiba-tiba gajinya bernilai jeblok—jika ia benar-benar menampar dan meneriaki Chanyeol. Atau hal yang lebih buruk dari itu, ia bisa ditendang dari perusahaan itu kapan saja.

Ketiga— Jongdae tidak akan memikirkan alasan ketiga karena saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari hal itu.

"Cepat buka bajumu," seru Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya, membuat Jongdae bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekadar menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Ia hanya mampu berdiri mematung, mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang posisinya lebih tinggi dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Tolong sadarkan ia jika posenya saat itu benar-benar tolol.

"Ck."

Tak mendapat respon yang diinginkannya dari Jongdae, Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan berdecak pelan. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya memandangi wajah Jongdae yang terlihat sangat kaget, lalu memandangi setiap bagian wajah itu dengan sangat intens. Untung saja tatapannya itu tak memancarkan sinar gamma, jika iya, mungkin sekarang Jongdae sudah menjadi lelehan tak berarti. Tapi sayangnya tatapan itu sama sekali tak mempan terhadap Jongdae, ia tetap bertahan dengan pose tololnya.

Jika Jongdae tak mau membuka bajunya sendiri, dan tatapan intensnya—yang biasanya berguna untuk memaksa seseorang—kini tak mampu melelehkan Jongdae, maka dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang... _to the point_.

Jongdae mulai panik sendiri. Kakinya sekarang serasa mendingin, seolah aliran darah yang biasanya mengalir di daerah itu kini enggan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Hal itu wajar sekali jika terjadi, pasalnya saat ini Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati tubuh Jongdae. Dan tolong jangan lupakan seringaian setan yang terpampang di bibir Chanyeol, semakin meningkatkan tingkat kepanikannya.

Tapi Jongdae tak akan tinggal diam, ia ikut memundurkan langkahnya setiap Chanyeol membuat langkah. Jongdae tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuhnya semudah itu. Meski ia menyukai pria itu, tapi ia tidak semurahan itu, eh?

Suasana yang menguar di udara semakin terasa canggung. Dengan suara yang agak bergetar dan langkah mundur yang teratur, Jongdae mulai mengeluarkan semua yang sedari tadi terselubung di pikirannya, "Park _Sajangnim_ , me-meskipun kau adalah direkturku, tapi kau ti-tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau tahu, meski hari masih sore, ku-kudengar ada beberapa klub di Gangnam yang sudah membuka layanannya, siang-malam. Atau mungkin kau bisa mengunjungi panti pijat—plus-plus, mungkin? Kurasa ada be-beberapa tempat seperti itu di blok ini. Bagaimana pun ini bukanlah hal yang pantas—saat ini a-aku adalah karyawa—"

Perkataan panjang-lebar Jongdae terhenti ketika ia merasakan langkahnya terhenti. Terhenti oleh sebuah benda yang sebagian teksturnya terasa keras, dan sebagian lagi terasa lembut—bahkan empuk. Ia menyempatkan diri menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tubuhnya sesaat untuk memastikan benda apakah yang telah menghalangi langkahnya.

"Glup." Bahkan suara tegukan ludahnya dapat terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari daerah keningnya ketika mengetahui bagian belakang betisnya ternyata sudah bersentuhan dengan sebuah... kasur _king size_. Oh, Tuhan.

.

.

.

Ternyata ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Chanyeol. Karena saat ini Chanyeol tengah melebarkan seringaiannya yang laknat, dan parahnya, hal tersebut harus ditambah lagi dengan alis kanannya yang sedikit terangkat ke atas.

Bahkan dari mulutnya pun terdengar suara kekehan—yang sialnya terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Jongdae. Membuat otak Jongdae yang telah tercemar dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif semakin mengotor. Jika tahu begini, Jongdae memilih untuk tak menatap wajah itu sama-sekali—memilih untuk tak menuruti segala perintah Chanyeol. Penyesalan tak akan pernah datang di awal, bukan?

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat panik begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ringan, seolah-olah ia tak mendengar saran dan masukan Jongdae yang panjang-lebar—tentang klub dan panti pijat. "Santai saja. Wajahmu terlihat lucu jika sedang panik begitu." Seolah-olah menolak tahu jika hal yang dilakukannya pada Jongdae sejak sejam yang lalu adalah hal yang tak wajar, hal yang tak akan berefek apa pun pada Jongdae. Nyatanya, seluruh bagian tubuh Jongdae merasakan setiap efek itu. "Kau hanya perlu membuka bajumu, apa susahnya?" kekeuh Chanyeol dengan perintahnya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dituruti Jongdae.

Chanyeol berdeham, mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku saja membuka bajumu. Itu akan lebih mudah untuk kita berdua. Bagaimana, hm?"

Jongdae membelalakkan matanya yang kecil. Ia akan mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya, tapi itu bahkan tak berhasil dilakukannya. Kedua tangannya yang agak gemetar kini sudah menutupi dadanya yang tertutupi oleh kemeja _plain_ berwarna biru langit—berukuran agak besar—dan _blazer_ ramping berwarna hitam. Ia sedang siaga, berusaha menghalangi apa pun yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya nanti.

Saking besar rasa panik yang dirasakannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah seorang gadis—yang harus melindungi dadanya dari sentuhan pria lain. Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu ia berkata jika ia adalah lelaki tulen? Yang benar saja! Sekarang ke mana perginya lelaki tulen itu?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali saat tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai bergerak, bergerak menuju ke arah _blazer_ -nya. Ia memandang ngeri tangan yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari tangannya itu. Kini tangan itu sudah semakin dekat dengan _blazer_ -nya yang berbahan linen. Jantungnya semakin kencang berdegup bukan hanya karena semakin mendekatnya tangan itu, tapi juga karena aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang terus-menerus menguar di hidung sensitifnya, membuat pandangannya mulai kehilangan fokus, sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Tangan indah milik Chanyeol itu semakin mendekat, dan...

"KYAAAAAAH!" Ia berteriak, dengan kencangnya. Jongdae dengan sigapnya langsung menangkis tangan Chanyeol—yang sempat sedikit menekan dadanya—dengan kekuatan penuh.

 _Well_ , Jongdae sepertinya tak sadar bahwa ia telah benar-benar melanggar sumpah 'lelaki tulen'-nya, buktinya ia sudah berteriak kencang dan menangkis tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat. Ck, ck.

"YAH! PARK CHANYEOL! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _eoh_!" Teriakan itu telah menjadi bukti kuat jika sekarang Jongdae sudah seluruhnya melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih menjabat menjadi direktur di perusahaannya saat ini. Otaknya yang keruh mampu membuatnya berpikir tak jernih dan bertindak berlebihan. "Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa kau adalah direkturku! Aku diam saja selama kau menarikku hingga kemari karena hal tersebut! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak menghormatimu lagi saat ini! Ini berhubungan dengan harga diri dan kehormatan yang selalu kujaga sejak aku dilahirkan!" Jongdae menggerutu dengan cepat.

"Yak! Tiang Listrik, dengarkan aku!" bentaknya saat Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya mendengarkan gerutuan Jongdae. "Kudengar bahkan kau lebih muda dariku, tapi aku tak menemukan sedikit pun kesopanan darimu. Kau berteriak ketika aku sedang serius bekerja, lalu menarikku dengan kasar dan seenaknya hingga ke hotel ini—kau kira aku tak lelah? Dan sekarang kau dengan beraninya memasukkanku ke kamar dan berniat merenggut keperawan—ah, tidak, keperjakaan—"

BRUK!

Bentuk tubuh Jongdae yang jauh lebih kecil darinya menguntungkan Chanyeol untuk menubruknya, membuat tubuh rapuh itu langsung terbaring di atas kasur empuk yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Perbuatan Chanyeol itu otomatis menghentikan gerutuan yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir Jongdae. Jongdae sekarang hanya mampu diam tak protes dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang mulai membuka beberapa kancing _blazer_ -nya perlahan. Sorotan mata hitam milik Chanyeol-lah yang mampu membuatnya terhipnotis, tatapan itu—entahlah, tatapan itu tak begitu spesial. Hanya saja tatapan dalam itu mampu membuat darah dalam jantungnya berdesir nyaman. Bahkan otaknya yang tadi berat dengan hal-hal negatif kini terasa sangat ringan.

Sikap Jongdae saat ini benar-benar berbeda seratus-delapan-puluh derajat dengan sikapnya beberapa saat yang lalu—yang menolak segala tindak-tanduk Chanyeol. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol yang mulai melepas _blazer_ dari tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang lembut—seolah tak ingin tubuh itu hancur jika ia memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Ia pun membiarkan Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada bibir _pika-chu_ miliknya. Otak Jongdae sudah benar-benar kosong, ia tak peduli dengan apa pun saat ini.

Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah... Chanyeol. Persetan dengan kehormatan atau keperawan—ah, ia sungguh tak peduli!

Setelah _blazer_ linen itu telah terlepas dari tubuh Jongdae, Chanyeol mulai membuka kemeja biru langit milik Jongdae. Tiap-tiap kancing kemeja itu di-buka-nya dengan lambat-lambat, seolah sedang menikmati setiap waktu yang mengalir. Deru pelan napas Chanyeol yang berhembus menerpa wajah Jongdae dengan lembut, semakin membuatnya serasa diperlakukan sangat spesial oleh sang direktur. Jangan lupakan senyum ringan yang tertera di bibir Chanyeol! Hal itu melengkapkan keterpesonaan Jongdae pada sosok Chanyeol.

Tak terasa kancing terakhir dari kemeja katun itu telah terlepas. Tanpa memperhatikan tubuh Jongdae terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran melepaskan kain atasan terakhir Jongdae dari tubuh pemiliknya. Senyum lembut yang tadi Chanyeol pasang kini berganti dengan tawa sederhana yang anehnya tetap terdengar mewah. Hal itu tak pelak mampu membuat rona merah muda menjalari setiap bagian pipi Jongdae—

Tapi—

Hal selanjutnya yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol membuat Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Akibat ucapan itu, jantungnya terasa terhempas dari rongga dadanya ke bagian bumi yang paling dalam. Sial.

Kedua belah mata milik Chanyeol memandangi kemeja katun berwarna biru langit itu dengan seksama. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir tipis itu memancarkan senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilihat Jongdae. Helaan napas lega terdengar setelahnya.

"Wah, aku sudah menduganya! Ini adalah kemeja milikku!" serunya.

DAMN. IT.

.

.

.

TBC

(UPDATE APAAN, INI?!)

* * *

Yeah, bagi yang penasaran kenapa kemeja Jongdae tiba-tiba bisa jadi milik Chanyeol, bisa baca alasannya di beberapa chapter berikutnya! Maaf banget kalau ceritanya _boring_ dan bertele-tele. Aku janji update berikutnya bakal jauh lebih panjang dari ini. _Sorry_ juga karena aku gak bisa update cepet-cepet. Makasih karena udah buang-buang waktu kalian yang berharga buat baca cerita ini. Jangan lupa buat kasih komentar di kotak _review_ , ya! Meskipun itu satu kata seperti, "Lanjuuut!" tapi itu bisa sangat berarti buat aku~

 **OH, IYA! Buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa** _ **pairing**_ **-nya ChanChen...** Pertama-tama, bias aku di EXO ada tiga orang, dan kebetulan tiga orang itu masuk ke _beagle-line_. Tau, kan? Akhir-akhir ini, kebersamaan dua dari tiga orang itu terlihat semakin mesra—dimulai dari ‹‹Call Me Baby›› era. Yap! ChanChen. Pernah liat foto ChanChen pelukan, yang diupload sama café ayahnya Chanyeol, gak? Terus-terus, liat _performance_ ‹‹Playboy›› mereka di exoluXion—yang kata banyak orang paling hot diantara yang lainnya—gak? Dimulai dari situlah aku mulai ada kemauan (berat) buat nulis _pairing_ mereka! Aku gak maksa orang buat suka _pairing_ ini, aku cuman pengen berbagi fantasi yang ada diotakku aja. Jadi usahakan kalau mau protes salahin aja mereka berdua kenapa deket-dekatan mulu. ㅠㅗㅠ

Curhatnya segitu dulu aja, ya. _Bye-bye—and_ _ **thanks to**_ _this user who spend their time for review my_ _trash_ _story_ : **sayakanoicinoe, Imeelia, Deushiikyungie, hunkaiship14, melizwufan, saya/./orchestra , kimm bii, babboyeoja, winter park chanchan, HamsterXiumin, sugarplum137, Rnine21,** _ **miyuk, kthk2, princess huang, LuBaekShipper, natichan, Meili, guest...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pabbo-Chen

" _From now on, even if you tired and exhausted, don't give up. Stand up, thinking of our tomorrow."_

* * *

 **I Know Places**

 **by Tamma**

* * *

 **Rating:** T

 **Casts:** Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Do Kyungsoo, etc.

 **Genre:** romance, drama, and a bit hurt/comfort.

 **Disclaimer:** Jongdae is Chanyeol's. The story, mine.

 **Warning:** YAOI a.k.a. boys love, typo(s), out of character, etc. If you don't like something from this story, just go away, case closed.

.

 **NOTES: Hati-hati dengan perubahan alur cerita, soalnya akan ada banyak** _ **flashback**_ **di chapter ini, dan tak akan ada tanda khusus untuk itu.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Gangnam Athletics Stadium, sebulan lalu...**_

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu. Aku sangat yakin kau pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini, Jongdae- _ya_ ," saran Minseok bermaksud menyemangati Jongdae. Tangan-tangan kecil yang dimilikinya bergerak pelan, menggerakkan tisu basah menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak keringat. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Jongdae sesaat, tapi berpindah ke arah Kyungsoo yang mulai berbicara beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hm, benar. Kau tak boleh gentar sama sekali, _hyung_ ," tambah Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya mengepal ke arah atas, ikut-ikutan menyemangati Jongdae, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam erat sebotol minuman isotonik. "Kudengar dari Minseok- _hyung_ bahwa kau pernah menjuarai turnamen lari jarak pendek saat kau masih berada di _high school_ ," lanjutnya dengan senyumannya yang selalu terlihat kaku di mata Jongdae. Dia memang selalu terlihat kaku, tapi ia adalah salah satu teman kantor terbaik Jongdae, selain Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk membenarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Setelah membuang sembarangan tisu basah yang telah usai dipakainya, Minseok kembali berbicara kepada Jongdae, "Oleh sebab itulah, kau tidak boleh membuat malu nama divisi keuangan, oke?" tanyanya yang tak ubahnya sebuah perintah di telinga Jongdae. "Kau harus memenangkannya." Jangan lupakan tatapan mengancam yang diberikan Minseok padanya—dengan mata yang agak melotot dan bibir yang mengetat, namun nyatanya tatapan itu bahkan tak berhasil membuat perasaan takut dalam diri Jongdae bertambah.

Jongdae mendenguskan napasnya pelan. Kepercayaan yang diberikan teman-teman satu divisi kepadanya membuat beban yang harus ia pikul terasa memberat. "Bagaimana pun aku tetap tidak boleh menganggap remeh lawan-lawanku," ungkapnya. Kedua temannya yang berjalan bersebelahan dengannya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepala dengan hati-hati. "Aku sedikit merasa tak percaya diri, setelah mendengar desas-desus dari beberapa karyawan di divisi kepersonaliaan. Mereka mengatakan akan mengirimkan Kim Jongin untuk ikut turnamen lari jarak pendek ini. Kalian berdua tahu siapa itu Jongin?" tanya Jongdae kepada dua temannya.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya seketika. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu dengan nama yang barusan muncul dari bibir Jongdae. "Entah." Bahkan selama masa hidupnya, nama itu baru hadir di telinganya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tahu siapa dia!" sahut Kyungsoo. Kedua temannya langsung mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya, setelah ia menyahuti pertanyaan Jongdae dengan suara sedikit meninggi. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah yang terlihat agak antusias, "Dia adalah karyawan yang memenangkan turnamen lari jarak pendek dua tahun lalu secara berturut-turut! Kecepatan yang dimilikinya dalam berlari sangatlah luar biasa. Aku pernah melihatnya berlari. Saat itu aku hanya bisa mengangakan mulutku karena jarak yang dia buat dengan lawannya saat berlari sangatlah jauh—saking cepatnya ia berlari."

Fakta yang telah dituturkan oleh Kyungsoo mampu membuat bahu Minseok turun beberapa sentimeter dari tempat awalnya. Ia kaget. Minseok tak pernah tahu mengenai fakta itu, sehingga ia tetap mendorong Jongdae untuk memenangkan turnamen dan mengharumkan nama baik divisi keuangan. Setelah mengetahui fakta itu barusan, ia merasa agak menyesal karena telah melakukan hal itu pada temannya. Bukan tanpa alasan Minseok memaksa hal tersebut kepada Jongdae, karena ia tahu sendiri bagaimana cara Jongdae berlari. Ia pun pelari yang cepat, bagi Minseok.

"Oh, aku pun baru pertama kali mendengar tentang hal itu," aku Jongdae. Tak jauh berbeda dari Minseok, ia pun merasa agak terkejut dengan fakta yang baru diungkapkan Kyungsoo. Namun, sebenarnya bukan fakta itulah yang ia maksud. "Awalnya aku juga terkejut dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Kyungsoo. Namun sekarang aku tak begitu heran. Mengingat dia pernah ikut pelatihan nasional untuk Asian Games, kalian tahu? Aku sempat membaca beberapa artikel tentang karier berlarinya," jelas Jongdae.

"Benarkah itu?" Minseok dan Kyungsoo bertanya bersamaan saking kagetnya. Jongdae hanya memberikan respon dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan, yang membuat kedua temannya langsung menghela napasnya pasrah dan menundukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Asian Games adalah event yang sangat luar biasa jika dibandingkan dengan turnamen lari tahunan sekolah." Minseok menggumam tanpa sadar jika gumamannya mampu membuat nyali Jongdae turun drastis. "Lagipula event kali ini hanya turnamen atletik tahunan perusahaan. Menjadi hal yang sangat realistis jika pria itu mampu memenangkan turnamen ini dua tahun berturut-turut."

Ya, turnamen atletik tahunan perusahan. Para karyawan Park _Corporation_ sering menyebut turnamen itu dengan sebutan _yeoseuju_ —yang merupakan akronim dari _yeongan seupocheu ju_ (pekan olahraga tahunan). Turnamen olahraga yang diadakan tiap May Day itu diselengggarakan secara rutin tiap tahunnya oleh pihak perusahaan. Turnamen olahraga tersebut mempertandingkan berbagai macam cabang dari olahraga atletik, mulai dari lari, lompat, hingga lempar. Pihak perusahaan sengaja mengadakan turnamen itu dengan tujuan agar para karyawan... sibuk.

Karyawan dari tiap-tiap divisi di perusahaan akan sibuk dengan persiapan turnamen bergengsi tersebut. Mereka akan memikirkan cara yang paling ampuh agar divisi mereka dapat menjadi juara umum tiap tahunnya. Bahkan tidak jarang para karyawan itu berlatih bersama untuk mempersiapkan turnamen. Tak mengherankan jika para karyawan itu begitu semangat untuk memenangkan turnamen, karena pihak perusahaan menjanjikan hadiah berupa tambahan hari cuti dan kenaikan gaji. Menggiurkan, bukan?

Meski pun begitu pihak perusahaan merasa tak dirugikan. Pertama, saking sibuknya para karyawan tiap divisi, mereka akan lupa jika saat penyelenggaraan turnamen bertepatan dengan tanggal satu Mei—biasanya karyawan di perusahaan besar akan mengadakan unjuk rasa yang aneh-aneh di hari itu.

Tak lupa, tingkat kebahagiaan karyawan-karyawan itu pasti akan meningkat karena mereka bisa menikmati pertandingan dengan karyawan dari divisi lainnya. Selain itu, turnamen olahraga yang diselenggarakan oleh Park _Corp._ itu cukup terkenal hingga berbagai media massa lokal bahkan mancanegara sering meliput agenda wajib itu. Sehingga banyak sekali sponsor yang mendukung perhelatan akbar tahunan tersebut.

Acara yang menghabiskan dana jutaan won itu selalu diadakan di Gangnam Athletics Stadium. Stadium khusus olahraga atletik itu berletak tepat satu blok di belakang perusahaan Park. Selain sebagai tempat turnamen atletik, tempat yang bisa memuat penonton hingga lima puluh ribu orang itu sering dipakai untuk berbagai konser musik lokal, sampai perhelatan internasional seperti Olimpiade Musim Panas Seoul.

Fasilitas lengkap yang dimiliki stadium tersebut, membuat stadium yang dimiliki secara resmi oleh Kementrian Olahraga Seoul tersebut masuk ke dalam jajaran stadium atletik terbaik di dunia. Hebatnya, pemenang tender stadium berskala internasional itu adalah perusahaan Park sendiri. Sehingga lebih dari setengah keuntungan yang didapat dari penghasilan stadium masuk ke dalam kas perusahaan.

Oke.

Tiga orang karyawan perusahaan Park saat ini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong stadium itu menuju ruang ganti. Dua dari tiga orang tersebut memakai kaus olahraga _yeoseju_ resmi dengan tubuh yang berbaluran keringat. Wajar saja karena kedua pria itu baru saja mengikuti turnamen lari estafet. Sayangnya, kedua pria berbeda divisi itu—Kyungsoo divisi quality control dan Minseok divisi keuangan—harus gigit jari, karena turnamen estafet dimenangkan divisi produksi. Satu orang yang tersisa saat ini memakai kemeja linen berwarna biru, kedua tangan mungilnya memegang kaus olah raga yang sama persis seperti yang dipakai oleh kedua temannya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu," Minseok memecah keheningan dengan berbicara pada Jongdae saat mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan ruang ganti. "Kami berdua akan mengganti baju kami yang lengket ini juga." Raut menggemaskan hadir di wajah Minseok saat melihat kaus lepek yang dia dan Kyungsoo pakai.

"Tak usah pedulikan hal yang kita bicarakan tadi," potong Kyungsoo saat melihat raut wajah Jongdae yang murung. "Berlarilah secepat yang kau bisa, _hyung_. Urusan menang atau kalah... kau sendiri yang akan tetap menanggungnya, haha. Bukan kami berdua," lanjutnya dengan kekehan yang masih saja terdengar kaku di telinga Jongdae.

Perkataan Kyungsoo menghadirkan senyuman tipis si bibir lancip milik Jongdae, ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri meski rasa takut kalah itu masih ada. Setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar adanya. Hal utama yang ia harus lakukan adalah berlari, tak perlu memikirkan hal lain-lain yang diluar kuasanya.

"Sampai jumpa di trek, _hyung_. Aku dan Minseok- _hyung_ pasti akan menonton setiap detail pertandingan dan tak lupa mendukungmu," tutup Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, tapi saat pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Minseok ia langsung tahu bahwa pria bermata bulat-besar itu berkepribadian baik. Buktinya sekarang pria yang agak kaku itu kini mendukungnya secara nyata, meski mereka berdua berbeda divisi.

Pertemuan mereka ditutup dengan ucapan ' _fighting_!' dari Minseok dan kepalan tangan Kyungsoo untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah itu mereka bertiga mulai berpisah menuju ruang ganti—tentu saja untuk mengganti pakaian. Minseok dan Kyungsoo akan mengganti kaus olehraga lepek berwarna gading milik mereka. Sedangkan Jongdae, ia akan mengganti kemeja linen warna birunya dengan kaus olahraga bertuliskan resmi dari pihak panitia yang serupa dengan yang dipakai Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ya! Jongdae!"

Sebelum tangan kanan Jongdae yang mungil akan membuka pintu ruang ganti, teriakan Minseok mampu mengurungkan niatnya. Perkataan Minseok selanjutnya, entah mengapa, membuat perasaan semangat dalam Jongdae langsung berkobar-kobar. Untung saja ia tak memekik histeris menarik perhatian orang, saking semangatnya ia.

"Kudengar Park _Sajangnim_ akan ikut pertandingan lari jarak pendek sepertimu!"

Alhasil, kini Jongdae tersenyum layaknya idiot.

.

.

.

"Oh, astaga!"

Lontaran-lontaran ingatan langsung saja menghujami otak Jongdae sesaat setelah Chanyeol mendeklarasikan bahwa kemeja milik _nya_ adalah milik _nya_. Rentetan-rentetan peristiwa yang dialaminya sebulan lalu langsung terputar secara otomatis seolah film di depan matanya. Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di ruang ganti Stadium Gangnam saat itu membuat neuron syaraf otaknya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, sehingga beberapa logika bisa didapatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaus, Jongdae keluar dari ruang ganti dengan senyum yang masih tak luntur dari bibirnya. Tak lupa, dengan kedua tangannya, ia mendekap sebuah kemeja linen berwarna biru—yang tak disadarinya telah berubah ukuran dari sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Minseok sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti membuatnya tak fokus dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Hampir saja Jongdae dikira orang gila oleh penghuni ruang ganti lainnya, karena saat ini ia sedang berjalan ke arah wastafel dengan mata tak fokus, senyum yang tak luntur, serta kemeja biru yang terdekap di dadanya. Setelah sampai di depan wastafel berkaca yang sangat lebar, Jongdae menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merona merah akibat membayangkan keikutsertaan Chanyeol dalam turnamen lari.

Ia membayangkan akan berada di lintasan yang sama dengan direkturnya, melihat bagaimana mata bulat itu menatap tajam lintasannya, melihat bagaimana otot-otot milik direkturnya yang menggeliat saat pemiliknya berlari, melihat bagaimana dada pria itu yang turun naik akibat helaan setiap napasnya, dan jangan lupakan keringatnya yang akan mengucur membasahi...

"Kau sudah gila Kim Jongdae," gumamnya pada diri sendiri setelah bayangan yang iya-iya tentang direkturnya mampir di pikirannya. Kepalanya langsung menggeleng-geleng setelah dadanya berdesir karena hal mesum yang selalu mengotori pikirannya. Wajar sekali, diusianya yang ke-dua puluh dua ini, Jongdae jarang sekali mengeluarkan _hasrat_ lelakinya secara sengaja. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika hormon testosteron berlebih yang diproduksi kelenjarnya membuatnya selalu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Lagi pula, bukankah ia lelaki tulen?

Dehaman keras yang berasal dari belakang punggungnya menghentikan segala aktivitas membayangkan yang terjadi di otaknya. Sebelum membalikan badan untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku pembuat dehaman berat itu, matanya terlebih dahulu terfokus pada bayangan pria yang tertera di depan cermin. Pria bertelinga peri, bertubuh jangkung, berbibir kecil, serta mata hitam bulat yang mampu membuat kesan dewasa yang dimiliknya sedikit ternoda. Tunggu—oh, Tuhan!

"Park _Sajangnim_." Buru-buru Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya dan memaksakan punggungnya untuk membungkuk beberapa derajat dari posisi awalnya. Dengan mata yang tak berani memangdang pria berkarisma yang ada di hadapannya, Jongdae berucap sambil memundurkan badannya memberi jalan, "Maafkan aku. Silakan jika ingin memakai wastafel ini." Cara bicara formal-belepotan yang dipakai Jongdae semakin membuatnya merasa seperti idiot.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah keningnya—yang tak dilihat Jongdae karena pria itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jika Jongdae melihat kernyitan kening itu, sudah dapat dipastikan kesadaran Jongdae akan langsung lenyap dengan hidung bersimbah lelehan darah. Untung saja ia tak melihatnya. Oke, ia mulai berlaku berlebihan lagi jika sudah menyangkut Chanyeol.

"Tak usah formal begitu." Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Jongdae dapat melihat senyum menakjubkan Chanyeol saat ia selesai berucap. Jangan lupakan, jaraknya dengan Chanyeol saat ini yang tak lebih dari satu kaki. "Anggap saja aku orang lain, lagi pula ini bukan hari kerja. Kita bisa memakai wastafelnya bersama, kok." Mendengar kata 'bersama' keluar dari bibir itu membuat geli tubuh Jongdae. Geli dalam artian yang iya-iya.

Meski agak ragu untuk menggunakan kembali wastafel, tapi melihat senyum lebar itu mampu membuat saraf motorik di kakinya bekerja sendiri. Alhasil, kini Jongdae dan Chanyeol hanya berjarak kurang dari satu jengkal. Awalnya, Jongdae ingin melanjutkan memakai wastafel untuk memaksimalkan penampilannya sebelum bertanding. Tetapi, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan mengingat tepat di sebelahnya saat ini sedang menjulang sesosok makhluk paling tampan—menurut Jongdae. Konsentrasinya buyar.

"Kau ikut turnamen lari jarak pendek juga, ya?"

Astaga, tolong tampar Jongdae sekarang juga karena saat ini Chanyeol sedang bertanya padanya. Padanya!

"Iya." Setelah jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan Jongdae, keheningan langsung mengambang di antara keduanya. Hal yang dilakukan Jongdae saat ini hanya mengagumi segala kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Memperhatikan bagaimana tangan-tangan itu bergerak menyusuri garis-garis tulang pipi yang terpampang di wajahnya. Jongdae tak sadar jika kegiatan tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol, ia bisa saja mendapat rasa malu yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Oh, iya." Jongdae sepenuhnya menatap Chanyeol saat ia kembali berbicara. "Kemeja yang kau dekap itu mirip sekali dengan kemeja milikku," ungkapnya.

.

.

.

"Kemeja _ku_..."

Bibir Jongdae hendak terbuka untuk melontarkan protesan ketika Chanyeol mengakui kemeja _miliknya_ dengan seenak jidat. Tapi hal itu dengan cepat diurungkannya saat kilasan peristiwa yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu menghinggapinya. Kesadaran segera merayapi sanubarinya ketika ia menyadari kejanggalan pada kemeja yang dipakainya pagi ini.

Ia kini sadar kenapa kemeja yang baru dipakainya kembali setelah sebulan lamanya terasa lebih besar dari biasanya. Ah, jangan lupakan wangi-wangi aneh yang menguar dari kemeja itu. Kayu manis, madu, dan sedikit bau ketiak—bau dalam artian yang baik. Bahkan semua wangi dan bau itu bukan berasal dari tubuhnya. Meski ia jarang memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri tapi ia sangat yakin jika itu bukan wangi tubuhnya. Kesimpulannya, kemeja yang dipakainya hingga beberapa menit yang lalu jelas bukan miliknya! Tolol— satu kata itu yang cocok untuk disematkan untuknya hari ini.

Setelah sebuah kesimpulan hadir di otaknya, ia hanya mampu melebarkan matanya dan mengangakan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening yang terangkat sebelah. Meski tak ada raut wajah serius di sana, tapi ia yakin sekali jika saat ini Chanyeol tengah menertawakan dirinya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat rasa kesal yang sempat hilang dalam dirinya kembali menggelegak. "Kemeja kita tertukar."

Oke, kemeja itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik Chanyeol—tertukar.

Namun... demi Tuhan! Apa si peri-idiot-laknat Chanyeol itu memiliki cara yang lebih normal untuk mengambil kemejanya dari dirinya? Astaga, ia ditarik-tarik hingga ke kamar hotel saat sedang bekerja, dan harus mempertontonkan hal konyol dari dirinya kepada orang-orang dan Chanyeol. Bukannya ia tak ingin mengembalikan kemaja itu pada pemiliknya, tapi... tapi kan Chanyeol bisa memintanya dengan cara halus!

Jika pria terlalu enggan untuk melakukan hal itu, ia bisa menyuruh sekretaris, asisten, sopir, atau bahkan karyawan perusahaannya yang jumlahnya beribu-ribu itu. Bukannya mempermalukannya secara tak langsung seperti tadi. Lagi pula, _for God sake_ , itu hanya sebuah kemeja! Jongdae yakin jika Chanyeol ingin, ia bisa membeli dua truk kemeja yang sama persis! Mengingat tadi titel lelaki tulen hampir menghilang, serta pemandangan tubuh atasnya dan harga diri yang direnggut dari dirinya membuat emosinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Park Idiot!

Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Jongdae mulai membentak pria yang masih saja mengagumi kemeja yang saat ini dipegangnya, "Kau— Park— argh, idiot! Kenapa—"

"Pssst!" Telunjuk Chanyeol yang berada di atas bibir Jongdae mampu membuat kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir itu seketika terhenti. Desisan di bibir itu membuat emosi dalam diri Jongdae berangsur-angsur berkurang.

"Kau ingin protes?" tanya Chanyeol tak mempedulikan raut wajah Jongdae yang semakin memburuk. Tentu saja ia ingin protes, idiot! "Kalau kau ingin protes, temui aku di Kafe Kafka besok jam delapan malam."

Hah?

"Tak ada kata telat!"

.

.

.

Jari mungil Minseok menekan tombol lift agar kubus besi itu dapat bergerak menuju lantai bawah. Selanjutnya jari tersebut beserta jari yang lainnya berpindah ke arah bibirnya untuk menutupi kegiatan menguapnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Stres karena pekerjaan membuat waktu terasa sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Minseok, jawab pertanyaanku..." Pria berbibir kucing yang berdiri di sebelah Minseok menggoyangkan lengannya yang lain sambil memaksa dengan nada yang diayun-ayunkan— _aegyo_.

Minseok memutar bola matanya dengan lihai. Perasaan ingin segera pulang kerja dan menikmati hangatnya selimut, membuatnya ingin menjerembabkan Jongdae ke dasar palung Laut Timur. "Sudah kubilang kan direktur kita itu memiliki perasaan padamu. Hanya orang tolol saja yang tidak bisa menyadarinya. Dia mengajakmu kencan," simpulnya.

"Itu berarti aku... salah satu dari orang tolol itu?" Jongdae bertanya dengan nada murung. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minseok, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tak menyadarinya. Aku sama sekali tak menemukan alasan kenapa ia bisa menyukaiku. Kau tahu kan kita sangat berbeda? Ia minyak dan aku air. Bahkan kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Ini... ini tak masuk akal."

Minseok menghela napasnya lelah. Ia lelah karena ia selalu dijadikan sasaran curhat oleh orang-orang yang masih labil dalam masalah percintaan—yang benar saja, bahkan ia tak memiliki pengalaman yang cukup untuk menasehati orang lain!

Mulai dari Luhan yang pagi ini bertanya tentang cara menyatakan perasaan, lalu beberapa jam sebelumnya Kyungsoo bertanya cara untuk membuat orang lain tertarik padanya, dan sekarang Jongdae—cukup! Ia ingin tidur! "Bukan. Bukan tidak masuk akal. Tapi kau sendiri yang tidak mau memasukkan hal tersebut ke akalmu yang dangkal dan kotor itu!"

Jongdae akan menyela ucapannya lagi, tapi Minseok lebih cepat melanjutkan ucapannya, "Cukup. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mempercayai jika Chanyeol menyukaimu. Itu terserahmu." _Bukan urusanku pula_ , sambung Minseok dalam hati.

Jongdae memajukan bibirnya kesal karena semua pernyataan Minseok adalah kebenaran. Kebenaran yang buruk, untuknya. Bukannya ia tak ingin kebenaran itu jadi nyata—demi Tuhan bahkan setiap malam ia menginginkan Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Chanyeol beserta keidiotannya, serta ajakannya untuk bertemu, hanya berdua. Ini... terlalu cepat dan... delusional. Hampir.

"Tapi apa menurutmu aku harus menuruti ajakannya?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Jika Minseok benar-benar menghitungnya, mungkin Jongdae telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu lebih dari puluhan kali sejak kemarin malam. "Semudah itu?"

Ck, ck. Minseok mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya. Umurmu sudah dua puluh dua, hanya kau yang tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanya menyarankan hal yang tidak akan membuatmu gigit jari suatu saat nanti. Keputusannya, ada di tanganmu."

 _Ting!_ Pintu lift terbuka dengan lebarnya, mengomando kedua pria itu untuk melangkahkan kaki masing-masing menuju lobi depan.

Jongdae berpikir beberapa menit setelah mendapat wejangan Minseok yang lumayan bijak itu. Ia memikirkan mengenai beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin saja bisa menghempaskan harapan-harapan kecilnya menuju tempat terdasar. Contohnya, mungkin saja Chanyeol tak memiliki maksud apa-apa di balik ajakannya untuk bertemu. Atau mungkin kemungkinan terburuknya... Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya saja. Mengingat sikap seenak jidat Chanyeol yang sudah dilihat Jongdae kemarin, bukan tak mungkin jika Chanyeol hanya bermain-main dengan perasaannya.

Tapi perkataan Minseok juga sangatlah benar. Jika ia menolaknya, ia akan gigit jari nantinya. Bisa saja ajakan itu berlaku hanya untuk satu kali dan berbuah kemujuran.

Eh— tapi bukannya dengan menolaknya Jongdae akan mengetahui sejauh mana keseriusan Chanyeol? Jika Chanyeol memang serius, bukannya ia akan mengajaknya bertemu lagi lain kali? Iya, kan?

"Tidak, tidak." Jongdae menggumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengundang tatapan heran—dan jijik—dari Minseok. Oh, orang jatuh cinta memang bisa menjadi buta. Dalam kasus Jongdae, sekarang ia sedang buta permanen. "Aku penasaran, aku harus datang," tetap Jongdae.

"Nah, begitu," desah Minseok lega. Bukan, ia mendesah bukan karena Jongdae menerima sarannya. Ia mendesah karena akhirnya penderitaannya menjadi konsultan cinta akan segera berakhir. Yah, setidaknya, untuk hari ini.

"Eh, tapi... _hyung_. Kau mau menungguku hingga Park Idiot itu datang, kan?"

Pelototan dan geraman dari Minseok mengakhiri pertemuan dua teman kerja itu. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang ciut dan bingung harus melakukan apa setelahnya. Datang atau tidak? Penasaran atau gigit jari? _Hm_?

.

.

.

Jongdae menyesap Americano-nya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Hujan lebat diluar sana membuat lidahnya kebal dari rasa panas yang dikoarkan oleh kopi kesukaannya itu. Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Bukannya Park Idiot itu yang memintanya untuk tak telat? Sekarang siapa yang bermulut besar?

Akhirnya ia mendudukkan diri di kafe yang berada di lantai bawah perusahaannya itu setelah memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Yah, ia lebih memilih resiko untuk terluka dibandingkan gigit jari. Toh, sekarang atau nanti sama saja, resiko untuk dipermainkan tetap ada. Benar, bukan?

Bola mata Jongdae yang lelah mengedar ke sekeliling kafe. Menelanjangi pemandangan-pemandangan yang sedikit mampu membuatnya segar setelah seharian bekerja. Interior dan eksterior yang bergaya tradisional Korea terasa begitu menyegarkan di benaknya. Oh, tunggu— ada yang aneh!

Jongdae mengucek-ucek matanya saat ia baru menyadari bahwa tak ada satu orang pun manusia dalam kafe itu. Kafe itu sekarang tak berpenghuni! Bahkan pelayan yang melayaninya dan kasir yang masih memantung di pojok beberapa saat lalu, kini sudah lenyap. Setelah kucekan tangan yang tak berpengaruh apa pun—tapi membuatnya perih matanya—telinganya menangkap suara berat yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Selamat malam, _Sunshine_."

Jongdae berbalik— dan mengangakan mulutnya.

Tidak, ia tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang terlambat. Bukan. Bukan juga karena penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat luat biasa malam ini—tentu saja. Ia mengangakan mulutnya karena melihat genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan itu saat ini tengah mendekap sebuket bunga di depan dadanya.

Jika Jongdae benar-benar tolol, mungkin matanya akan berkunang karena terharu melihat buketan bunga itu. Tapi—ia tidak tolol, kali ini. Bunga itu, bunga yang sedang didekap Chanyeol itu adalah bunga...

mawar hitam.

Kalian tahu? Bunga mawar hitam, bagi banyak orang, menandakan... kematian.

Sekarang Jongdae—dan juga author—benar-benar ragu apakah sosok peri jangkung di hadapannya ini adalah seorang direktur atau bukan. Bukan apa, orang idiot sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin memegang perusahaaan terbesar yang ada di Korea! Untung saja Park _Corp._ hingga kini masih bisa berdiri dan mampu menghidupi ribuan karyawan di bawah kepemimpinannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka bunganya, kan?"

 _I'm done_.

.

.

.

TBC!

Ceritanya absurd dan mesum, ya? Sengaja, hehe~~~

Oke, pertama-tama, makasih buat yang udah review. Review kalian terus bikin aku semangat nulis! Oh, iya, di kolom review ada yang bilang kalau Chen itu sebenarnya uke sejak debut. Aku setuju! Coba liat deh foto-foto dia jaman Mama, semuanya uke banget, kkk.

Selamat juga buat Jongdae untuk musical pertamanya, In The Height! Setelah setahun menunggu setelah perilisan soundtrack, akhirnya ia bisa solo activity lagi! Pemainnya Chen, Luna, Key, Sunggyu—bias aku semua! Denger-denger, sih, bakal ada kiss scene Chen sama Luna, ya? Cieee~ gimana, tuh? Tapi, it's okay wae lah, dulu soalnya aku pernah bikin ff ChenLun dan sekarang kejadian, haha.

Cukup itu aja, ya. Hari ini juga pengumuman SBMPTN. Doain aku biar bisa masuk PTN! Kalian juga, yang daftar SBMPTN, semoga bisa diterima! Aamiin.

Mungkin nanti setelah lebaran, dan setelah fanfic ini tamat, aku bakal post fanfic YunJae sama WonKyu! Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku bakal bikin spoilernya dulu, siapa tau ada yang tertarik.

Thanks to: _**kimm bii, hunkaiship14, Deushiikyungie, saya/./orchestra, sugarplum137, FebriKim, winter park chanchan, riani98, Rnine21, thedolphinduck, HamsterXiumin, LuBaekShipper, miyuk, purplegyu, Babychennie, hunexohan, E12i07G07W05, kthk2, Rikanagisa, Meili, Kimmie79, guest...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

"Can't fight this feeling for you. No, I can't help myself no more."

* * *

 **I Know Places**

by Blury Beat

* * *

Rating: T+++

Casts: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Do Kyungsoo, etc.

Genre: romance, drama, and a bit hurt/comfort.

Disclaimer: Jongdae is Chanyeol's. The story, mine.

Warning: YAOI aka boys love, typo(s), out of character, etc. If you don't like something from this story, just go away.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kafe Kafka, Park Corporation Building**

Garpu kecil yang dipegang Jongdae bergerak-gerak kasar di atas sebuah piring kecil berisi red velvet. Mengacak-acaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Bentuk kue yang asalnya sangat cantik dengan berbagai _garnish,_ kini berubah menjadi remahan-remahan abstrak. Red velvet adalah _cake_ yang sangat enak, tapi bahkan tak sesuap pun dari kue itu hinggap di mulutnya. la sedang emosi.

"Kau marah?" Pertanyaan bermada ragu itu menghinggapi telinga Jongdae. Bukannya meredakan amarahnya, kalimat tanya tersebut malah mematik api kemarahan lain dalam dirinya. Tidak cukup jelaskah dengan wajah memerahnya saat ini? Padahal rona merah wajahnya hampir mengalahkan warna red velvet yang ada di piringnya.

 _Trak!_

Dengan sengaja Jongdae menghantamkan garpu mungilnya ke pinggiran piring kerami yang mengalasi kuenya. Peduli setan. Sifatnya memang sangat kekanakkan, tapi saat ini ia sedang emosi. "Tanyakan saja pada tembok!" ketus Jongdae. Nada suaranya yang mengeras menggema ke seluruh bagian kafe yang lengang. Hampir saja bibir lancipnya yang mengerucut melenyapkan suasana ketus yang sedang ia bangun. "Mungkin tembok lebih idiot darimu, tapi _ia_ tak membuatku kesal." Jongdae tak mempedulikan lagi titel direktur-karyawan antara ia dan lawan bicaranya. Siapa suruh membuatnya kesal?

"Aku tak tahu apa salahku kali ini," tutur sang direktur, terlalu jujur dan tak peka. Kedua telapak tangan direktur bertelinga peri itu menggenggam buketan mawar hitam yang sudah ia persiapkan sedemikian rupa dengan eratnya. Keringat kecil bercucuran di daerah kening serta telapak tangannya setelah melihat wajah murka Jongdae. Sungguh ia tahu benar kesalahannya pada Jongdae kemarin: mempermalukannya. Tapi hanya melihat ekspresi wajahnya, Chanyeol tahu betul saat ini Jongdae tak hanya kesal karena masalah itu saja. "Tapi jika hal yang kuperbuat membuatmu marah, aku meminta maaf."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya saat menangkap pernyaatan Chanyeol bahwa dirinya tak tahu dosa apa yang diperbuatnya kali ini. _Heol._ Dirinya bisa mengatakan semua ini setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan di hotel kemarin? Setelah membuatnya malu serta salah tingkah, setelah membuatnya hampir kehilangan titel lelaki tulennya, dan setelah membuatnya kesal setengah mati? Ia masih berani mengatakan jika dia tak tahu apa-apa? Lalu dengan berani membawa bunga mawar hitam pertanda kematian padanya hari ini? Sigh. Sebegitu tak pekanyakah ia? Hingga tak tahu arti dari warna bunga? Sampai tak tahu ia marah karena itu? Mungkin ia berlebihan tentang bunga, tapi baginya yang sedang lelah dan bimbang, hal kecil pun siap ia perdebatkan.

Sialnya, segala kekesalannya dan kekelahannya ini membuatnya kelaparan. Jongdae mencomot bongkahan red velvet-nya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia bahkan tidak begitu peduli dengan tingkat kehigienisan tangannya. Langsung saja ia mencelupkan remahan besar kue itu ke atas permukaan Americano-nya. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil, ia selalu mencelupkan jenis _pastry_ apa pun ke dalam minuman favoritnya, Americano. Baginya tak sempuma jika datang ke kafe tapi tak mencelupkan pastry ke dalam Americano.

Remahan kue itu sekarang sudah berada dalam rongga mulutnya. Tanpa perlu menggigitnya, bongkahan kue itu sudah melumer dengan sendirinya. Mengalirkan cita rasa fantastis ke setiap bagian mulutnya, hasil dari perpaduan antara kelembutan red velvet dan rasa khas Americano kesukaannya. Tanpa disadarinya, lumeran rasa dalam mulutnya itu mampu meredakan amarahnya pada sosok yang kini masih duduk gugup di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tantang Jongdae dengan berani saat matanya menangkap Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya intens. Mengamati pergerakan tulang pipinya yang bergerak menggoda ketika mengunyah. Jongdae tak ingin Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu terlalu lama. Tatapan itu selalu membuatnya kehilangan pertahanan atas dirinya sendiri. "Ada yang salah?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," sahutnya sambil menyambar air tawar hangat yang tersedia di atas meja lalu menyesapnya lambat. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia memilih air tawar hangat di sebuah kafe. Itu memang kebiasaannya. "Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja... kau terlihat sangat indah saat mengunyah red velvet itu." Sebelum rona yang menyebar di pipi Jongdae semakin melebar, ia sudah melanjutkan perkataannya. "Memangnya rasa kue itu sebegitu enaknya, ya?"

Jongdae tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Menyetujui pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, lalu mengulangi kegiatan mencelup dan menyesap kue yang sempat dinikmatinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Jadi..." Setelah keheningan yang lama mengambang antar keduanya, Jongdae membuka suaranya. "Untuk apa kau memintaku datang ke kafe malam ini?"

Chanyeol kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Jadi kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang langsung mengembang, memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae sebelumnya. Pengampunan darinya jauh lebih penting saat ini. Ia merasa percaya diri karena Jongdae terlihat sudah memaafkannya. Menimbang sikapnya yang mulai menenang dan tadi ia bahkan bertanya padanya dengan nada lembut.

Menghela napas dilakukan Jongdae pertama-tama, setelahnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan permohonan maaf Chanyeol secara tak langsung tadi. "Ya." Melihat getar kesungguhan yang terpancar di bola mata Chanyeol sudah mampu melenyapkan segala kekesalan yang tertanam pada pria itu. "Aku memaafkanmu." Lagi pula Jongdae bukanlah orang suka menahan kekesalan terlalu lama. "Jadi?"

"Jadi? Jadi _apa-nya?"_ tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Jongdae berdecak kecil. Terbukti sudah jika pria ini memang bukan tipe pria yang peka terhadap sesuatu. Terhadap perasaannya. "Jadi untuk apa kau memintaku datang ke kafe malam ini?"

"Oh." Bibir Chanyeol membulat setelah ia ingat kembali tujuannya mengajak Jongdae bertemu. "Bukannya kau kemarin mau protes padaku? Kemarin aku ada rapat dengan direksi dari Shell Hotel, jadi aku melarangmu untuk protes karena waktuku terbatas. Sekarang inilah saatnya kau bisa protes. Kulihat kau sangat geram kemarin," tutupnya dengan kekehan kecil.

Jongdae menghela napasnya karena Chanyeol dengan bodohnya mengatakan tujuan pertemuan keduanya malam ini hanya untuk membicarakan protesan Jongdae mengenai tindakan bar-bar Chanyeol kemarin. Sialnya, sekarang Jongdae benar-benar melupakan segala protesan yang ada di otaknya, setelah ia memaafkan Chanyeol tadi. Kebiasaan baik (sekaligus buruknya), ketika ia sudah memaafkan orang lain, ia akan benar-benar langsung meenghapuskan kekesalan yang pemah berkobar di dadanya. Tanpa sisa. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesali kebiasaannya itu. Padahal, kan, kemarin ia benar-benar bersemangat ingin protes pada Chanyeol karena sudah menelenjanginya tanpa persetujuannya.

Jongdae menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Begini. Aku sebenarnya tidak memprotes niatmu untuk menukar kemeja kita. Kemaja yang tertukar harus dikembalikan. Tapi kau kan bisa menyuruh pegawaimu untuk mengambil kemeja itu dariku, dan—demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, jika kau tidak punya pegawai untuk kausuruh, kau bisa mengambilnya dengan cara baik-baik. Jika kau mau menunggu, aku bisa mampir ke rest room yang ada di divisi keuangan untuk mengganti kemejaku—aku selalu membawa kemeja ganti. Mungkin hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk menggantinya."

Lihat sendiri kan, sekarang ia meluapkan pemikirannya tanpa nada kesal sedikit pun dalam perkataannya. Jika ia meluapkan kekesalannya itu kemarin, sudah dipastikan wajah rupawan Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan lebam bekas cakaran dan tonjokannya. Untungnya, Chanyeol menahan protesannya kemarin. "Sungguh sebegitu pentingnyakah kemeja itu bagimu?"

Jongdae menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol sambil menyesap Americano-nya—tapi ia langsung menyesali perkataan panjang lebamya tadi saat melihat raut kesedihan tiba-tiba saja hadir di wajah Chanyeol. Astaga, Jongdae langsung panik.

Chanyeol meletakkan buket mawar yang tadi digenggam tangan kirinya tadi ke kursi kosong yang tersedia di sampingnya. Setelah menghela napasnya dengan panjang, ia mulai bercerita, "Ya, kemeja biru ini sangat penting bagiku." Senyum miris hadir di bibir itu, membuat bertambahnya perasaan bersalah yang entah mengapa langsung meluap di dada Jongdae. Suasana sendu langsung mengambang di udara.

"Saat umurku masih enam belas, nenekku memberiku kemeja biru itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Aku langsung kesal padanya ketika membuka kado darinya itu—mengingat nenekku bahkan mampu membeli limosin keluaran terbaru. Selain itu, kemeja itu berukuran terlalu besar bagiku waktu itu. Aku menertawakan hadiah darinya itu, tentu saja."

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya sesaat sambil mengambil gelas air hangatnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Terlihat agak tak tenang.

"Aku akhirnya menyesal. Keesokkan harinya beliau meninggal karena kecelakaan. Itulah kenapa kemeja ini penting bagiku. Begitu aku menyadari kemejaku tertukar, aku langsung panik mencari. Untung saja aku tak langsung memanggil detektif swasta. Waktu itu aku teringat, terakhir kali aku memegang kemeja itu saat berada di rest room stadium. Rest room yang sama sepertimu. Aku mencari data pegawaimu, lalu bertemu denganmu kemarin. Kebetulan kau memakai kemejaku hari itu. Aku senang setengah mati hingga tak mempedulikan perasaanmu."

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tegar soal kematian neneknya. Tak terlihat raut wajah sedih sedikit pun. Bahkan binaran matanya tak menyatakan ia merasa sedih. Tapi itu malah membuat Jongdae merasa semakin bersalah. Terlihat setetes air mengalir dari sebelah matanya tanpa sadar. Topik tentang keluarga benar-benar sensitif baginya. Berdekatan dengan Chanyeol selama dua hari ini membuat mood-nya terombang-ambing dengan mudah.

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku tak— Ne-nekmu—"

"Tak apa, kau tidak tahu," potong Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar nan tolol yang tertampil, bermaksud menghibur Jongdae. "Sudah, sudah. Aku tak mau suasananya jadi seperti ini." Awalnya ia tak ingin menceritakan hal menyedihkan itu, namun ia tetap harus menjelaskannya karena tatapan penasaran yang hadir di wajah itu. Tapi ia lebih kaget karena ternyata Jongdae adalah orang yang begitu sensitif. Sekarang ia setengah menyesali perbuatannya karena membuat Jongdae terlihat muram.

Setelah menunggu Jongdae menegarkan perasaannya beberapa saat, Chanyeol kembali melemparkan permintaan maafnya. "Oleh karena itu, aku mengundangmu malam ini untuk meluapkan kekesalanmu padaku. Aku harap kau mau memaafkan perbuatan lancangku kemarin. Aku menyesal." Sambil menunjukkan raut menyesalnya, Chanyeol mengangkat buketnya dan memberikannya langsung pada Jongdae. "Kudengar mawar hitam digunakan untuk permohonan maaf."

Jongdae menghela napasnya lelah. Menerima buketnya dengan sedikit rasa dongkol. Hampir saja ia menyongkel mata Chanyeol dengan garpu yang ia genggam erat. Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya karena ia tak ingin menjadi berita utama di televisi nasional besok pagi. Selain itu ia merasa harus memaafkan Chanyeol mengingat ia tadi begitu emosional mendengarkan rentetan alasan darinya.

"A-ah. Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku sepenuhnya memaafkanmu. Meski sejujurnya perbuatanmu membuatku malu setengah mati. Kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku bisa memakluminya." Jongdae mengabulkan permintaan maaf Chanyeol dengan mudah, mengingat bahwa ia pun melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan padanya.

"Aku juga meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku telah berburuk sangka padamu kemarin. Aku juga tak mampu menjaga sikapku. Kenyataannya kau adalah direkturku, tapi aku malah mengumpatmu berkali-kali," ungkapnya dengan sedikit rona malu menodai pipinya. Rona itu menyerang Chanyeol telak.

Chanyeol tertawa. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung karena serangan diabetes mendadak. "Sudahlah. Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri ini. Jika tidak, kita akan saling meminta maaf sampai besok pagi."

Ia menghabiskan isi gelasnya dalam sekali teguk. Ia tak memesan apa pun malam ini. Perutnya masih kenyang akibat cemilan tadi sore. Lantas saat ini ia hanya memperhatikan Jongdae menghabiskan red velvet dan Americano-nya. Bibir lancipnya yang bergerak-gerak menggemaskan membuatnya gatal ingin melarikan jari-jarinya ke sana.

"Oh, iya." Chanyeol kembali berkata setelah piring Jongdae telah bersih dari red velvet. Sekarang ia sedang mengalirkan Americano ke dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan malam sepulang kerja?"

Uhuk.

"A-apa?" Jongdae hampir saja tersedak dan memuncratkan Americano ke wajah Chanyeol saking kagetnya. "Makan malam?" Pikirannya mulai menjalar ke mana-mana.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Ya. Makan malam." Keningnya berkerut dengan menyebalkan, seolah mengajak makan malam orang yang baru ditemuinya adalah hal yang wajar.

Jongdae hanya mengangakan mulutnya. Harapannya sudah akan melambung jika ia tak menampar dirinya sendiri. Pikiran kotorya sudah menjalar memikirkan kata-kata laknat, seperti: cinta. Demi Tuhan, itu hanya sebuah makan malam Jongdae!

"Kita luruskan ini." Jongdae berdeham, mengusir gatal di tenggorokannya. "Ini hanya sebuah makan malam, kan?"

Jauh dari lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia ingin mendengar jawaban seperti, 'Tidak ini sebuah makan malam romantis. Mungkin akan diakhiri dengan mengikat hubungan kita.'

Tidak dengan otak jernihnya. Ia takut berharap terlalu tinggi lagi. Jatuh itu menyakitkan.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar nada suara Jongdae yang diselipi kepanikan. "Ya, makan malam biasa. Meski kau sudah memaafkanku, tapi makan malam ini sebagai permintaan maafku yang lain."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya. Memasang wajah datarnya sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menimbun ekspresi kecewanya. Tapi inilah yang ia inginkankan. Tak ada harapan apa pun yang didapatkannya dari Chanyeol malam ini.

Setelah Jongdae meludeskan isi cangkirnya, Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Lantas berkata, "Aku harus pergi. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang menunggu. Ini masih jam delapan. Kurasa jalanan Gangnam masih cukup ramai saat ini. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

Sebelum Jongdae menjawabnya, Chanyeol cepat meralat ucapannya, "Atau mungkin aku perlu meminta sopirku mengantarmu?"

Jongdae tertawa sedikit, menyiapkan dirinya untuk beranjak juga dari sana. "Tak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri. Kau berlebihan," tukasnya dengan geli.

"Oke." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Jangan lupa mengenai besok malam. Jam tujuh malam. Hati-hati dijalan," tutupnya sambil berlalu dari sana.

Jongdae tersenyum melihat langkah tergesa Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru. Namun, sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba berkelebat di kepalanya. "Ah, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang hampir meraih pintu langsung berbalik. "Ya?" Jongdae berlari menghampirinya. "Kau tahu?" todongnya setelah berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Arti dari warna bunga yang kauberikan padaku. Mawar hitam. Mawar hitam biasanya digunakan sebagai tanda berduka cita, bukan tanda permintaan maaf."

"O-oh?"

Jongdae berlari sambil tertawa setelah melihat wajah cengo Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa besok malam, direktur!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik.

Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Lolongan anjing kampung terdengar beberapa kali. Sesekali terselip suara binatang malam di musim kawin. Bukannya membuat suasana jadi ribut, suara-suara itu malah membuat suasana sebuah flat terasa sangat kosong. Satu-satunya manusia di dalam flat itu tengah terbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tatapannya pun begitu kosong.

Tak seperti biasanya. Ia kembali terjaga di tengah malam. Padahal malam-malam sebelumnya tidurnya selalu lelap. Hatinya tiba-tiba gelisah tanpa sebab.

Kriing! Kriiing!

Suara telepon rumah memecah kekosongan flat itu. Tak ingin dengingan nyaring itu terus menyakiti telinganya, dengan malas pria berbibir lancip itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" Suara serak miliknya lantas menggema.

Keningnya berkerut saat tak ada balasan apa pun di seberang sana. Hanya saja terdengar suara gemerisik yang melatari suasana. Persis seperti suara televisi ketika kehilangan gelombangnya.

"Halo?" Helaan napas keluar dengan terpaksa. Sudah hampir dua menit si penelepon tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. "Apa kau tak menyayangi tagihan teleponmu? Menelepon orang tengah malam untuk terdiam selama dua menit? Orang aneh."

Hampir saja gagang telepon tersebut ditutupnya. Tidak sebelum terdengar sebuah suara laki-laki yang menggeram penuh intimidasi.

 _"Kau tak bisa hidup dengan tenang."_

Eh? Jongdae mendapat serangan tepat di dadanya. Suara geraman itu menggetarkan tangannya dengan cepat. Begitu cepat pula keringat-keringat dingin terproduksi dari kulit keningnya.

 _"Kau tak bisa hidup dengan tenang."_

Suara itu kembali terulang. Kedua belah matanya bergetar tak tenang. Begitu pula seluruh tubuhnya tak luput dari getaran. Pandangannya beralih mengelilingi ke seluruh bagian kamar. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menakutinya saat ia merasa kamar tidurya sendiri terasa sangat menekannya. Lukisan-lukisan surealis yang terpampang di dinding seolah sedang mengawasinya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuat ia lengah.

 _"Kau tak bisa hidup dengan tenang."_

Suara itu terus berulang. Mirip seperti gramofon yang memutar piringan dengan mode ulang.

Sebelum suara sialan itu keluar untuk kelima kalinya, Jongdae sudah bergerak cepat mencabut kabel teleponnya. Tak peduli dengan gagang telepon yang belum terpasang pada tempatnya. Segera ia mengerubungi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berusaha sekuat tenaga merenggut kesadarannya sendiri.

Ia menyesal telah membeli telepon dan lukisan surealis. Kedua benda itu menakutinya.

.

.

.

Semua pegawai divisi keuangan sedang sibuk dengan pekeriaannya masing-masing. Terkecuali Jongdae. Serta dua temannya. Saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di meja kerja Jongdae. Honey butter chip yang tergeletak di atas meja itu menjadi teman mengobrol mereka. Sejujurnya, mengobrol dan makan saat jam kerja adalah pelanggaran. Tapi siapa peduli jika yang melanggar adalah sang ketua divisi dan dua temannya.

"Demi apa dia memberimu bunga mawar hitam, _hyung?"_ Kyungsoo terkaget.

Jongdae mengangguk pasti. "Ya, dia memberiku itu."

"Dia pasti tak berpengalaman soal kencan. Bunga itu merupakan kesalahan besar dalam kencan," sahut Minseok. Mulutnya melebar membentuk bulatan saat sepotong keripik memasukinya.

"Entahlah." Jongdae mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian berpaling ke arah Minseok, lantas memandangnya tajam, "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, kemarin itu bukan kencan."

"Ya, dua idiot seperti kalianlah yang tidak menganggap kegiatan itu sebagai kencan," cibir Minseok sambil memandang Jongdae. Setengah lelah dalam memecah kekeras kepalaan Jongdae. "Perkembangan hubungan kalian sangatlah cepat."

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo bereaksi. "Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tak berpengalaman. Kudengar ia sudah mengencani banyak sekali manusia sebelummya. Dengan mudahnya ia merenggut keperawanan teman kencannya lalu pergi meninggalkannya setelah menebar harapan sana-sini. Kau harus berhati-hati, hyung." Raut serius Kyungsoo saat berbicara membuat Jongdae menelan ludahnya payah. Jangan lupakan kedua matanya yang membola!

"Tidak." Minseok menyanggah dengan cepat. "Jangan percayai penguin itu!" tuduhnya pada Kyungsoo. "Berita itu hanya gosip. Mana mungkin idiot itu playboy? Arti bunga saja tak tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tak setuju dengan sanggahan itu. "Dia bisa saja berbohong soal bunga itu. Lagi pula ia adalah seorang direktur perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Harta, jabatan, dan gairah mudanya sangat mendukung ia untuk jadi penjahat kelamin. Kalau aku jadi direktur sepertinya, aku pun pas—"

Plak!

"—auw!" Kyungsoo meringis saat bogem milik Minseok mendarat tepat di pelipisnya. Tidak menyakitkan, tapi cukup membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, bocah?"

.

.

.

Jongdae berdiri di lobi dengan gelisah. Merutuki keidiotan Chanyeol yang menularinya. Saking idiotnya, mereka berdua lupa untuk saling menukar kontak. Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bertemu malam ini? Sedangkan petunjuk yang ia dapat hanya: makan malam, sepulang kerja, dan pukul tujuh malam. Bukan petunjuk penting seperti: di mana tempat mereka bertemu dan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika makan malam batal.

Sejujurnya, keraguan masih melingkupinya. Hati egoisnya membenarkan setiap sanggahan Minseok tadi siang. Namun otak jemihnya membenarkan setiap kemungkinan yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Namun setelah proses pertimbangan yang sangat lama, ia memilih untung mendengarkan hati egoisnya. Bukankan ini hanya makan malam? Bukan seks satu malam.

Bosan menunggu, Jongdae tak kehabisan akal. Kaki-kakinya menghampiri meja resepsionis. Sapaan riang keluar dari bibir lancipnya saat melihat gadis berwajah segar di balik meja. Rambutnya yang tercepol menyempurnakan kesan anggunnya. "Selamat malam, Nona." Jongdae yakin wanita ini pernah melihatnya. Apalagi ketika ia diseret direktur kemarin-kemarin.

Balasan senyum yang manis di dapatkannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Bisakah kau menolongku dengan menghubungi direktur? Aku membuat janji dengannya malam ini." Sekali lagi, karena bosan menunggu, ia membongkar rencananya malam ini pada orang lain. Peduli setan dengan gosip esok hari.

"Ya, tentu saja," sedianya tanpa rasa curiga sambil mengangkat gagang telepon. Sepertinya ia menghubungi sekretaris direktur. Setelah beberapa kalimat, gadis itu menutup teleponnya dan berkata pada Jongdae, "Direktur baru saja pergi beberapa saat lalu dari ruangannya."

"Oh, begitukah? Terima kasih banyak, Nona," respon Jongdae sambil menyelipi perkataannya dengan senyuman.

Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Jongdae hanyalah menunggu. Sudah di pastikan Chanyeol akan muncul di lift yang ada di ujung lobi beberapa menit lagi. Saat pikirannya dipenuhi dengan harapan: semoga ucapan Kyungsoo mengenai Chanyeol salah, deringan ponselnya memecah konsentrasinya.

Deg!

Nomor tak dikenal.

Ulu hatinya terasa tertonjok dengan keras. Rasa mual berkumpul di tenggorokannya saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ramainya lalu lintas orang di lobi tak lagi dirasakannya. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah banyak mata yang memandangnya aneh. Terlebih lagi tangannya bergetar hebat. Jari-jarinya bahkan tak bisa menggeser tombol hijau secara benar. Akhirnya sisa keberaniaannya mampu membuatnya mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Dalam hati, ia berharap semoga tak muncul lagi suara geraman pria.

"Si-siapa?"

Jeda cukup lama. Desahan putus asa muncul di bibir Jongdae.

"Halo?" Lantas muncul suara laki-laki dari ujung. Jantungnya hampir menghentikan detaknya mendengar suara itu.

"Chanyeol?!" Rasa lega langsung mengalir deras di dadanya. Hampir saja ia menangis ketakutan di muka umum tadi. "Kau menakutiku! Kupikir siapa! Tahu nomorku dari mana?"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. Terdengar jelas nada lelah di sana. "Kau lupa kalau aku ini direktur? Hal apa yang tak bisa kulakukan?" kilahnya dengan pongah.

Kalau Chanyeol ada di hadapannya, sudah pasti ia tak akan membuang kesempatan untuk menghantam bahunya. "Kau tak lupa dengan janji kita, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tidak, tentu saja," ujar Jongdae. "Aku sempat kebingungan bagaimana cara menghubungimu. Beruntungnya aku, kau meneleponku duluan." Jongdae mengaku dengan rasa lega. Padahal beberapa menit lalu ia hampir tewas ketakutan. "Cepatlah. Aku sudah menunggu di lobi."

Tepat setelah Jongdae mengucapkan kalimatnya, lift di ujung lobi terbuka lebar. Muncul sosok tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya dari sana. Ada pula satu orang muncul, yang ia tebak sebagai asistennya Chanyeol. Setelah melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya, laki-laki jangkung itu terlihat berbalik. Berbicara dengan orang di belakangnya.

Ketika Chanyeol usai bicara lalu berlari padanya, Jongdae sedikit berkilah dengan pakaiannya. Punggung tangannya bergerak membersihkan jas kerjanya. Maklum, setelah kerja selesai, ia langsung ke lobi tanpa membersihkan diri. Mana sempat ia mengganti pakaian.

"Ayo!" ajak Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahunya erat. Sontak saja ia terkejut. Tubuhnya bahkan hampir terperanjat jika Chanyeol tak mampu menahannya. Selain dadanya yang berdesir menyenangkan, rasa malu luar biasa pun dirasakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh mulut di lobi gedung ini sedang membicarakan mereka berdua!

"Jangan didengarkan," bisik Chanyeol sambil tetap menariknya keluar gedung. Untung bibirya tak menyentuh telinga Jongdae. Jika iya, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan mengeluarkan suara memalukan. Demi Tuhan, makan malam bahkan belum dimulai, tapi ia sudah hampir mendesah tadi!

Jongdae mengangguk. Berpura-pura polos. Matanya tidak bisa tidak untuk mengamati setiap kontur wajah menakjubkan Chanyeol dari dekat. Aura pemimpin seolah muncul dari setiap pori-pori wajahnya. Kesempatan seperti ini mungkin saja tak akan didapatkannya dua kali.

Kegiatan mengamatinya harus terhenti saat tarikan Chanyeol terhenti. Rasa kosong dirasakannya saat Chanyeol melepas kalungan tangannya. Kini tangan itu bergerak membuka pintu Ferrari yang ada di depannya. Ferrari yang sama dengan yang kemarin lusa digunakan Chanyeol. Hanya saja kini warna putihlah yang melapisi bodi mobil itu. Entah mobil yang sama, atau tidak.

Setelah memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam, Chanyeol bergerak menuju kemudi.

"Kau memiliki rekomendasi restoran yang bagus?" tanyanya setelah menginjak gas pertama.

"Tidak," Jongdae menggeleng lelah.

Suasana mobil Chanyeol membuat pikirannya melayang.

.

.

.

 **Restoran Soban**

 **Jalan Eonju, Distrik Gangnam**

"Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu jika mawar hitam biasanya digunakan sebagai tanda duka cita. Sungguh."

Chanyeol mengaku sambil menyuapkan tahu dari panci _dubu jjigae_ ke dalam mulutnya. Mata bulatnya bahkan berbinar-binar saking bersungguh-sungguhnya ia bicara. Beberapa saat kemudian mata itu meredup melihat reaksi Jongdae atas perkataannya. Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Tentu saja ia tak mudah mempercayai perkataannya. "Pembual. Tak mungkin kau tak tahu. Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja," tuduhnya setelah menelan daging sapi dari mangkuk _galbitang._

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kuat. Setengah karena kekeras-kepalaan Jongdae. Setengah lainnya karena panasnya tahu-tahu yang telah ia telan dari tadi. "Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat marah kemarin," ingat Chanyeol. "Demi Tuhan, aku tak tahu. Orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas hal ini adalah Sehun—dia adalah asisten pribadiku. Dia mengerjaiku. Dia membual dengan mengatakan bahwa mawar hitam berguna untuk permintaan maaf."

Jongdae mencebilkan bibirnya sebegai reaksi. "Kau percaya begitu saja padanya?" Jongdae bertanya agar Chanyeol semakin tersudut. Menyenangkan rasanya, mengerjai Chanyeol seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya. "Pria itu akan kubunuh setelah ini," gumamnya dengan nada yang tak ingin didengar. Tangannya menyambar sumpit _stainless-steel_ yang terbaring di pinggir mangkuk nasinya dengan kesal. Dalam diam Jongdae tersenyum menikmati kekesalan Chanyeol. Sambil mencapit _dolnamul,_ Chanyeol berkata, "Aku menyuruhnya membeli bunga permohonan maaf sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku percaya padanya, tentu saja. Ia asisten kepercayaanku. Bahkan ketika dia pulang membawa sebuket mawar hitam, aku tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Saking percayanya."

Tawa Jongdae tiba-tiba muncul. Pelanggan lain yang duduk di ujung restoran bahkan hampir mendengarnya. "Kumohon jangan membunuh asistenmu itu setelah ini," pintanya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa. "Dia telah membuatku tertawa puas malam ini. Lagi pula bukankah aku sudah memaafkanmu kemarin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setengah kesal. "Tidak adakah topik lain yang bisa kita bahas?"

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, suasana mobil Chanyeol membuat pikirannya melayang.

"Rumahmu di Jalan Apgujeong?" Meski nada yang keluar penuh kekagetan, tapi Jongdae tak sedikit pun merasa kaget. Jika perlu diingatkan, perusahaan perhotelan Chanyeol merupakan yang terbesar di Korea. "Karena jarak apartemenku dan rumahmu cukup jauh, antarkan aku sampai stasiun SNU saja," tolak Jongdae saat Chanyeol berniat mengantarkannya hingga rumah.

"Memang apartemenmu ada di mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memutar kemudi.

"Apartemenku di Jalan Sinbanpo, daerah Banpo."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Astaga. Jauh sekali. Kau harus kuantar," paksanya.

"Jangan membantah," sergahnya saat Jongdae bersiap menyangkal.

Jongdae menghela napasnya. Berharap hari segera usai, agar ia tak akan pemah bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Tak ada lagi alasan untuknya bertemu Chanyeol. Cukup banyak harapan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya hari ini. Ia tak mau terperosok lebih jauh lagi.

"Eh, bukankah seharusnya belok kiri?" Jongdae bertanya berpuluh menit sejak pecakapan terakhir mereka dengan nada kaget.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Chanyeol malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain, "Jam berapa ini?"

Jongdae menggerutu, "Lima menit lagi sebelum pukul sembilan."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Masih ada waktu."

Jongdae bingung.

.

.

.

"Jembatan Banpo?"

Jongdae berujar heran saat Chanyeol melambatkan laju mobilnya. Hingga mesin mobil itu benar-benar berhenti di Taman Banpo, langsung menghadap ke arah sungai Han. Belum selesai Jongdae meresapi kebingungannya, Chanyeol sudah membuatnya kaget dengan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Chan—"

Chanyeol mendesis untuk menghambat segala nada yang akan keluar dari bibimya.  
"Lihat ke sana!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pinggiran Jembatan Banpo dengan telunjuknya.

Jongdae menuruti perintah itu, dan—

Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Seluruh pikiran yang ingin diungkapkannya seolah tertelan kembali. Lenyap secara sekejap oleh pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Senyuman dari bibirnya langsung keluar tanpa lebih dulu menunggu perintah otaknya "Ini..."

Kedua belah matanya berbinar-binar menatap tampilan air yang keluar dari pinggiran jembatan. Air-air itu berlomba-lomba mengalir ke bawah. Membentuk sebuah deretan air terjun sepanjang jembatan. Jangan lupakan lampu-lampu yang menyala warna-warni. Membuat air-air itu seolah beriak semua orang yang melihatnya bahwa ia pun bisa terlihat hidup. Sentuhan laser-laser yang menyorot ke segala arah menyempurnakan segalanya. Lalu... sepertinya ia tak bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh. Bahkan pujangga terbaik dunia pun tak akan mampu menjelaskan betapa menakjubkannya air teriun ini.

Meski ia sudah tinggal di Seocho selama empat tahun, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mampu melihat tempat ini. Padahal tempat ini menjadi tujuan teratas wisatawan yang datang ke distrik Seocho. Salahkan kebiasaannya untuk tidak keluar malam. Ia menyesal. Kebiasaannya itu menghadangnya untuk melihat keindahan air terjun ini.

Perhatiannya dari air terjun teralihkan oleh remasan tangan Chanyeol yang mengerat. Alhasil sekarang perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada pria jangkung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ketampanannya tak berkurang sedikit pun saat warna-warna lampu itu memantul di wajahnya. Bahkan profil wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih menakjubkan. Melihat semua pemandangan ini bersama seseorang yang disukainya tiba-tiba membuatnya seperti agar-agar. Lemah.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. Membuat pandangan keduanya otomatis bertemu. Keduanya saling memandang dengan intens. Tak ingin salah satu dari mereka pergi. Pandangan itu seperti mengikat mereka berdua dalam sebuah pusaran yang membuat mereka terjebak. Tak ada jalan keluar lain.

Jongdae merasa degupan jantungnya makin mengeras. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol terus saja menipiskan jarak antara mereka. Kaitan sabuk pengaman tak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk mendekat. Sekarang jarak mereka hampir nihil. Sehingga wajar saja ketika hembusan napashangat Chanyeol terbirup oleh hidung Jongdae. Napas hangat itu seketika membuat Jongdae mabuk.

"Bolehkah?" Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak ingin dijawab, tapi harus dipatuhi.

Jari-jari Chanyeol yang gatal bergerak ke arah tengkuk Jongdae. Membuat gerakan-gerakan seduktif. Gerakan berputar dan meremas yang membuat paru-paru pemuda di hadapannya terhimpit erat. Saking eratnya hingga sepasang kelopak matanya terpejam kuat. Pemandangan air terjun tadi masih kalah indah dibandingkan dengan pemandangan wajah di depannya kini. Bulu-bulu mata lentik yang berbaring rapi itu seolah menggodanya untuk berbuat sesuatu yang tak polos. Apalagi bibir berujung lancip yang tengah mengatup itu. Membuat dadanya hampir meledak menahan gairah.

Keadaan Jongdae semakin pasrah akibat sentuhan tengkuk dan serangan napas hangatnya. Hal itu tentu semakin menaikkan keberanian Chanyeol untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Masih dengan menahan nafsunya sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol meletakkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir lancip itu.

 _Tertutuklah bibir Jongdae!_

Umpatan itu meledak dalam pikirannya saat ia merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir itu. Selain kelembutan yang luar biasa, kelembapan dan kehangatan yang pas juga terasa. Rasa manis yang sangat unik bisa Chanyeol rasakan di mana-mana. Tekstur dari setiap bagian bibir itu pun membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Syaraf-syaraf di bibirnya kini bahkan berkedut-kedut meminta lebih.

Jangan salahkan ia jika Jongdae kehilangan keperawanannya malam ini! Salahkan Jongdae dan bibir sialannya!

Chanyeol sudah menahan napsunya sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun apa daya bila kenikmatan bibir ini sudah tak mampu ditahannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama langsung saja raupan buas mengerubungi bibir lancip Jongdae. Menimbulkan suara pekikan halus mirip desahan keluar dari tautan itu. Jika bibir Jongdae bisa terlepas dari wajahnya, bisa dipastikan sejak tadi bibir itu telah tertelan Chanyeol. Lalu tanpa tahu malu Jongdae menggerak-gerakan lidahnya untuk menjangkau sesuatu. Namun...

Chanyeol menghentikan raupannya di tengah jalan secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongdae mengerutkan dahi bingung. Beruntung ia masih memiliki rasa malu untuk tak mengerang kesal. Tetapi rajukan di kedua bola matanya yang memerah itu tak bisa ia hindari. Terlihat jelas percikan- percikan nafsu muncul dari bagian korneanya selain itu napasnya yang keluar dari mulut juga terengah hebat. Separuh karena nafsu dan setengah lainnya karena lamanya Chanyeol meraup bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengusak-usak rambut Jongdae yang hampir mengikal karena pekerjaannya tadi. Kemudian dengan berani ia meletakan bibirnya di atas telinga Jongdae. Mengirimkan getaran hebat tak kasat mata. Lalu berbisik dengan desahan, "Sialan, kau seksi sekali."

"Jadilah pacarku, Kim Jongdae."

.

.

.

Jongdae membuka pintu flatnya sambil memasukan kunci yang tadi dipakainya ke dalam saku. Setelah menutup pintu dengan kakinya, tangan Jongdae berkeliaran di dinding. Meraba-raba mencari letak saklar lampu. Namun sebelum tujuannya tercapai, ia merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu benda. Bukan lantai, pastinya. Merasa penasaran, ia membungkuk untuk meraih benda yang tadi terinjak olehnya. Sebuah surat, ternyata.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada tagihan listrik, air, serta iuran bulanan miliknya. Lantas segera terputus saat ia merasa sudah melunasi semuanya. Kemudian pikirannya tertuju pada keluarganya yang mungkin sedang merindukannya. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikiran itu pun sangatlah rendah kemungkinannya.

Perlahan-lahan, dirobeknya surat berbahan tebal itu di bagian ujungnya. Untung saja perbuatannya barusan tak merobek isinya juga. Dengan hati-hati, digeserkannya kertas dalam surat itu ke arah luar. Sedikit demi sedikit, muncul sesuatu seperti huruf-huruf. Meski dalam keadaan yang minim cahaya, Jongdae bisa dengan sangat mudahnya membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Apalagi huruf itu berukuran cukup besar. Huruf-huruf itu berjajar merangkai namanya: Kim Jong Dae. Akan tetapi...

Huruf-huruf itu ditulis dengan darah. Masih segar.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

* * *

Follow Twitter wa, ya... /blurybeat/ (baru buka, promosi, wk)

Nah, loooh! Kenapa tuh sama Chen? Ayo tebak apa yang terjadi sama Chen! Pada nemuin banyak keanehan di chapter ini kan? Tahan dulu, jawabannya ada di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Tiga chapter sebelumnya, inti ceritanya tentang proses ketemuannya Chanchen. Mulai chapter ini sampai akhir, bakal dijelasin tentang, kenapa sih Chanchen harus ketemu?

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian udah pasti pernah liat stage Unfair, kan? Gimana moment Chanchen-nya? Ngakak banget wa ngeliatnya. Cocok banget adegan itu dibikin fanfic sih. Haha.

Kyaaah! Maafkan diriku yang tak bertanggung jawab ini, para reader! Kesibukan kuliah selama satu semester ini bikin aku gak bisa napas. Bangun-Pergi-Kuliah-Kuis-Tugas-Ospek-Pulang-Tugas-Tidur. SETIAP HARI! Bahkan setiap weekend pun tetep gak bisa napas. Untung aja masih punya waktu buat kepoin bias.

Sebenemya gak sesibuk itu, sih. Masih ada waktu luang. Tetapi jarak Bandung-Jatinangor yang tiap hari ditempuh bikin aku tepar. Nah, teparnya itu yang bikin males lanjut FF. Pokoknya, makasih deh buat yang mau baca. Baik itu para sider atau para reviewer. Mungkin semester depan aku mulai bisa napas lega.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 1 (Part 1)

_"What do I have to do to let you know how I feel?"_

* * *

 **I Know Places**

 **by Blury Beat**

* * *

Rating: T

Casts: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Do Kyungsoo, etc.

Genre: romance, drama, and a bit hurt/comfort.

Disclaimer: Jongdae is Chanyeol's. The story, mine.

Warning: YAOI a.k.a. boys love, typo (s), out of character, etc. lf you don't like something from this story, just go away.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau tolol. Kau adalah orang paling idiot di dunia jika tidak menerimanya!" geram Minseok. Merasa gemas sekali dengan segala pemikiran yang ada di otak temannya. Bersyukurlah Jongdae adalah sahabatnya. Jika bukan, sudah pasti kuku-kuku tajam miliknya sudah membuat berbagai ukiran di wajah Jongdae. Tepat setelah mendengar cerita Jongdae mengenai lamaran Chanyeol kemarin, respon seperti tadilah yang diberikan Minseok.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, hah?" Minseok menyemburkan amarahnya tepat di hadapan muka Jongdae. Sedangkan sang subjek amarah hanya memasang wajah cengonya. Jangan lupakan juga laki-laki bermata bulat yang juga ikut memandang Minseok heran. "Chanyeol itu sempurna. Dia itu kaya. Jangan ingatkan aku dengan jumlah Ferrari-nya yang tiap hari berganti. Kau tentu rabun jika tidak mengakui ketampanan wajahnya. Dia... demi Tuhan, dia sangat seksi dan... daun muda! Kau pasti akan puas jika memiliki pasangan sepertinya, Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo saling pandang melihat naiknya darah Minseok. Kyungsoo bahkan mengerutkan keningnya kepada Jongdae, seakan mengatakan, 'Ada apa dengan Minseok- _hyung?_ Bukankah jadwal bulanannya datang minggu depan? Bahkan, demi Tuhan, Minseok- _hyung_ itu laki-laki!'

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon atas keheranan Kyungsoo. Ia bersiap membuka mulutnya, untuk memberikan berbagai alasan pada Minseok. _"Hyung—"_

"Jangan katakan apa pun." Minseok terengah-engah saat memotong perkataan Jongdae. Kalau saja ia memiliki penyakit jantung, pasti sejak awal ia sudah terkapar karena terus memaksa jantungnya bekerja ekstra karena marah. "Beruntungnya aku masih menganggapmu sebagai teman. Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu. Kau adalah salah satu sarjana ekonomi lulusan Yonsei. Tetapi kau tidak menerapkan sedikit pun ilmu yang kau dapat selama empat tahun itu. Sadarlah, Jongdae, kau bukanlah remaja yang baru saja mendapat cinta pertama. Kau saat ini—"

 _"HYUNG!"_ Jongdae dan Kyungsoo secara serempak berteriak. Berusaha sepenuh hati menghentikan Minseok yang mulai melantur tak tentu arah.

Minseok tersentak karena pekikan yang menyerang gendang telinganya. Hampir saja ia tersedak oleh kata-katanya yang terus meluncur tadi. Mendadak amarahnya yang tadi berada di puncak tertinggi kini langsung tandas tak bersisa.

"Ya?" ucapnya dengan nada polos yang tak bisa ditahan. Tiba-tiba bersikap tanpa dosa. Padahal tadi ia sudah terlihat seperti gorila yang tak mendapat pasangan di musim kawin.

"Kau tadi marah-marah, _hyung."_ Kyungsoo memecah keheningan dengan mengingatkan Minseok apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Ia sudah sering menghadapi kejadian seperti tadi. Tentu ia sudah handal dalam mengendalikan sikapnya. "Jongdae- _hyung_ bahkan belum selesai bercerita sampai akhir."

 _Bang!_

Minseok mengangakan mulutnya lebar. Sepenuhnya karena kaget dengan fakta yang barusan Kyungsoo beberkan. Selain itu untuk menutupi tingkah kikuknya karena malu setengah mati. Apalagi ketika ia mengingat perilaku barbarnya tadi. Uh. "Benarkah?" tanyanya kepada Jongdae, memastikan sekali lagi. Akhirnya kekehan lolos dari bibirnya sendiri saat rasa malu tak lagi bisa ditahannya.

"Iya, benar. Aku belum menyelesaikan ceritaku," rajuk Jongdae dengan nada murung yang mendominasi. Lekukan di bibir lancipnya membuat kedua temannya hampir bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin bibir bisa melengkung ke arah bawah sepanjang itu!

Lantas Minseok mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Perbuatan standar yang manusia lakukan saat sedang merasa malu. Tawa gugup meledak di mulutnya.

Namun sekejap kemudian ia terkaget lagi. Sebuah ingatan langsung menyergap pikirannya. "Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kau menerimanya, kan? Katakan padaku kalau kau menerimanya!"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Lelah dengan keidiotan yang setiap hari dihadapinya. Beruntungnya ia tak tertular, meski lingkungan pertemanannya selalu diselimuti atmosfer keidiotan. Bukankah sudah jelas? "Jongdae- _hyung_ menerimanya."

Minseok kembali tersentak. Kali ini karena rasa bahagia meluap dalam dadanya. Ia tentu merasa senang karena sahabatnya yang jomblo selama 22 tahun, akhirnya memiliki pasangan! Pasangan yang _hot_ pula! Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae. Sekali lagi, untuk memastikan kebenaran langsung dari sumbernya.

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekejap kemudian firasat buruk mulai menghantuinya...

"WAH!"

Tuh, kan.

Minseok berdiri dari kursinya. Bersiap melakukan tur singkat dalam ruang kerjanya. Bermaksud membagikan kabar segar bagi seluruh pegawai. Untuk saat ini, hanya dalam divisi keuangan. Entah beberapa menit ke depan. Mungkin saja namanya akan muncul di peringkat teratas pencarian Naver.

Langsung saja, suasana ruangan kerja menjadi riuh. Semua membicarakan fakta yang baru didapat dari Minseok. Tak lupa memberi bumbu dengan sentuhan gosip. Bisa saja gosipnya memberi efek baik bagi Jongdae. Tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri, mungkin saja gosipnya yang tersebar adalah tak sedap.

Jongdae menghela napasnya. Lelah.

" _Hyung_." Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lamunan.

Jongdae langsung merespon. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana pun kau harus tetap berhati-hati. Jangan terlalu banyak mencampur perasaanmu ke dalam proses ini. Tunggu hingga hatimu sendiri yakin, lalu kau boleh meluapkannya. Oke?" Kyungsoo memberikannya kata-kata bijak sambil menekan-nekan mesin ketiknya. Kedua bola matanya dengan serius memandangi baris dan kolom yang ada di layar komputernya. Hampir tak terganggu dengan keadaan ruang kerjanya yang persis seperti rimba.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai terluka."

.

.

.

Jongdae mengangkat ponselnya. Kemudian menyelipkannya di antara telinga dan bahunya. "Ya, ada apa?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Chanyeol?"

Jongdae kembali memasukkan angka-angka ke dalam tabel-tabelnya yang tertera di atas kertas.

"Aku? Aku sedang mengerjakan laporan. Hampir selesai sebentar lagi."

Dengan jeli matanya mengamati setiap detail pekerjaannya. Meneliti apakah kesalahan ada di antaranya.

"Kencan pertama? Bukankah kita sudah melakukannya kemarin? Haha—oke, baiklah. Kita akan pergi ke mana? Ya! Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?"

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya sambil mendengarkan. Tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menangkap kalimat-kalimat keju dari Chanyeol. "Hul. Kau sudah menungguku di lobi? Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi."

Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Jongdae bahkan belum sempat menarik napas saat pintu lift terbuka. Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dari sana dan menariknya keluar. Tindakannya mengagetkan beberapa pegawai yang menaiki lift yang sama dengan Jongdae.

Jongdae sendiri yakin pegawai-pegawai sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat betapa ributnya ruangannya tadi, tak perlu dibuktikan lagi, pasti seisi perusahaan sudah tahu.

Kekehan jahil Chanyeol keluar saat melihat kekagetan Jongdae. Diam-diam menikmati rajukan Jongdae saat ia menertawakannya. Wajah merajuk Jongdae adalah favoritnya. Bola mata indah itu memancarkan binar yang persis seperti mata anak anjing kehilangan ibu. Selain itu, bagian pojok bibir uniknya akan menjadi bentuk lucu. Melonjakkan hasratnya untuk menyentuh bagian bibir itu.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Jongdae bertanya ketika mereka berdua sedang menyusuri lobi menuju luar gedung. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?" Semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan intens. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan Jongdae saja merasa malu sendiri merasakan eratnya genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjawab, Chanyeol menyeringai. Seringaian yang mampu membuat Jongdae bergidik seketika. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Tempatnya kurahasiakan," cibirnya. "Kenapa bertanya terus?"

Jongdae memajukan bibirnya dengan sengaja. "Bukan begitu," mulainya dengan gelengan kepala. "Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana harus berpakaian jika aku tahu tempat kita... berkencan." Jongdae menyelipi perkataannya dengan kekehan. "Tidak lucu, bukan, kalau aku memakai jas bila kita pergi ke tempat umum. Kita berdua—tidak, hanya dirinya saja—akan disangka _sales promotor_ oleh orang-orang. Astaga, yang benar saja!"

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol setelah mengakhiri pidato singkatnya. Merasa malu sendiri begitu menyadari kalau Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan lekat saat ia berbicara. "Kau percaya saja padaku. Aku tak akan mempermalukanmu." Ucapan Chanyeol seolah menghipnotisnya. Pandangannya yang hangat selalu sukses membungkam bibir Jongdae. "Aku jamin," janji Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangguk dengan polos. Sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol yang tak pendek. Jongdae tak lupa melempar senyumannya pada orang yang ditemuinya. Setelah keluar dari ruangannya tadi, jadi banyak orang yang bersikap sok kenal padanya. Bahkan wanita-wanita dari divisi sebelah yang biasanya memandangnya sebelah mata, tiba-tiba memberikannya senyuman.

"Eh, tunggu." Jongdae tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Seketika ia menyadari suatu hal. "Kemana perginya mobilmu?" Jongdae keheranan. Biasanya saat keluar lobi, Chanyeol akan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Kenyataannya, saat ini tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan salah satu dari mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan mengendarai mobil?" Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Sempat terhenti sesaat, Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gedungnya. Tak lupa menggenggam lebih erat telapak mungil Jongdae saat menyusuri trotoar ramai Jalan Gangnam.

Jongdae mendengus saat mendengar nada tenang dari Chanyeol. "Kau sinting? Perusahaan gilamu itu memberiku pekerjaan ekstra hari ini!" rutuk Jongdae keras-keras. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berjalan di atas jalan paling ramai di Korea. "Sendi-sendi tulangku bahkan berteriak kelelahan secara kompak. Lupakan tentang hal-hal romantis. Aku tak ingin jatuh sakit!" Jongdae menambah sedikit bumbu dusta dalam kata-katanya. Tak seburuk itu, sih. Ia masih mampu berjalan. Tetapi ia berani bersumpah kalau ia saat ini sedang sangat kelelahan.

"Tenang saja, besok hari libur, bukan?" Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ketenangan yang sama. Tentu saja membuat pria yang lebih pendek merasa jengkel. Dengusan yang terus-terusan terdengar membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat menatap Jongdae. "Kau ini manja sekali. Umurmu 22, jika perlu kuingatkan. Berjalan-jalan sebentar kurasa tak masalah."

Jongdae tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Apalagi ketika mendengar kata: manja dan umur. Betis Chanyeol menjadi sasaran empuk untuk ditendangnya. Miris, Chanyeol malah memasang ekspresi berpura-pura sakit saat betisnya terkena tendangannya. Tak menyerah, Jongdae menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meninju lengan kiri Chanyeol.

Bugh!

"Ya!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil terkekeh. "Hentikan." Tangan kanan gatalnya bergerak puncak kepala Jongdae. Sedangkan pria yang lebih tua malah kehilangan emosinya karena sentuhan itu. "Aku janji kita tak akan berjalan terlalu jauh..." Jeda sejenak, ia melanjutkan lagi saat ide busuk terlintas di pikirannya. "Kalau kau mau... aku bisa saja menggendongmu."

Rona merah menyerang pipi tajam Jongdae seketika. "Ya! Sudah lupakan! Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik!" Meski pun nada tingginya tak bisa dihilangkan, tetapi rona merah yang tak bisa ditutupi terus menjalari pipinya.

Menikmati rona merah muda yang bersinar oleh lampu jalanan, Chanyeol berniat menghadirkan lebih banyak rona. "Oh, kau ingin kugendong sekarang ternyata." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Berhasil, sekarang semakin memerah. "Sini. Kau ingin digendong di bagian belakang... ah, atau di depan saja?"

"Hentikan! Dasar kau, Idiot Raksasa!" teriak Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jongdae keluar dari salah satu ruang ganti bertirai. Sambil melihat penampilannya sendiri, ia mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, ia mengenakan _blous_ dan Levi's yang berkualitas seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya memakai pakaian kualitas rendah tak bermerek yang biasa ia beli bersama Minseok.

Jangan tanyakan reaksi pria super tinggi yang melihat penampilan Jongdae. Dengan begitu ahli dia mampu menyembunyikan seluruh reaksinya. Ego tingginya melarang untuk membuat pengakuan yang dalam pikirannya ia sedang berusaha keras menahan teriakan, 'Indah sekali!'

Sebenarnya pakaian yang Jongdae pakai saat ini tak mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Penampilan Jongdae yang biasa pun sudah bisa membuat ia tenggelam dalam euforia. Bahkan jika ia tak memakai apa pun, mungkin ia akan tetap mengaguminya. Atau mungkin saja lebih. Eh.

"Jelek. Kau terlihat seperti anak TK, kau tahu?" Lancar sekali Chanyeol dalam membual. Seringaian di bibirnya menjelaskan segalanya.

"Ish!" dengus Jongdae. Niatnya untuk menghantam wajah Chanyeol yang menyebalkan berada pada puncaknya. Selangkah lagi ia akan melancarkan niatnya, segera ia ingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Tendangan dan jotosannya gagal menghadirkan rasa sakit pada Chanyeol. Tak ingin rasa malu itu terulang. Ia memilih menelan niatnya dalam-dalam.

Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya pada satu-satunya wanita yang berada dalam ruang yang sama. "Berarti kau telah menghina Kira- _noona_. Kira- _noona_ memilihkan pakaian ini untukku!" Awalnya Jongdae berniat mengadu. Kemudian ia merasa hal itu tak akan berguna, setelah mengingat bahwa Kira dan Chanyeol merupakan saudara sepupu. Bahkan mungkin mereka terbiasa mengejek lebih dari tadi.

"Kira- _noona_ melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Kau saja yang membuat pakaiannya jadi terlihat buru—"

Kata-katanya tersendat saat Jongdae berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura hitam yang membara.

"Ampun~" Nada cibiran masih terdengar dalam permintaannya, tetapi ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin menghentikan Jongdae. Pukulan dan tendangan yang tadi ia dapat darinya, tak bisa dianggap remeh sama sekali. Bagaimana pun, pacarnya masih laki-laki.

O-oh.

Aura hitam yang sudah terlanjur meledak tak bisa dengan mudahnya diredam. Jongdae melompat ke belakang Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi. Dengan sigapnya Jongdae mengalungkan lengannya pada sekeliling leher Chanyeol.

Tanda bahaya memperingati Chanyeol, sehingga dengan panik ia ingin segera beranjak.

Terlambat. Jongdae mengeratkan lengannya, dan...

"Khe—" Chanyeol tersedak. Tangan-tangan panjang miliknya langsung bergerak berusaha keras melepas kalungan di lehernya. Beberapa detik kalungan itu, tak mampu dilepaskannya. Namun, tak ada yang abadi. Jongdae akhirnya memberi kebebasan setelah wajah Chanyeol memerah parah.

Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba berdiri dari duduknya dan mundur membuat jarak aman. "HAH!"  
Megap-megap. Layaknya ikan yang terpisah dari air, Chanyeol menyerupainya dengan rakus memasukan udara ke paru-parunya. Telunjuknya sudah membidik pelaku pencekik lehernya. "Kau!"

Jongdae mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa?!" Ingin meniru pelototoan mata Kyungsoo dan Minseok, tapi gagal. "Kau kira aku akan diam saja? Idiot Raksasa! Umurmu bahkan lebih muda tiga tahun dariku! Oh, Tuhan. Kau pacar paling jelek yang ada di dunia, Tiang Listrik Tolol!"

Sebuah tawa tiba-tiba meledak. Bukan dari dua orang yang sedang melakukan pertengkaran. Kira-lah yang mengeluarkan tawa puas itu, hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

"Astaga, kalian cocok sekali," ungkapnya sambil perlahan meredam tawanya.

Sontak aura hitam yang tadi menguar lenyap. Tergantikan oleh suasana canggung pada dua orang yang baru resmi menjadi pasangan sehari lalu. Jongdae bahkan tak ingin memberi pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Merasa malu, menyadari mereka berdua baru saja melakukan hal konyol.

"Ehem!" Chanyeol yang pertama berdeham, setelah momen canggung yang sempat tergantung. "Ayo bergegas. Sebelum malam semakin larut," ajak Chanyeol pada Jongdae sambil meraih jaket tebalnya.

Tak menunggu lama hingga Jongdae melaksanakan ajakannya. Pria itu pun memakai jaket yang juga dipilihkan Kira. Jongdae lantas mengekori Chanyeol menuju pintu.

Baru membuka pintu setengahnya, Chanyeol berucap pada Kira, "Ah, masukan tagihannya padaku. Sampai jumpa."

Jongdae berniat memprotes saat Chanyeol bilang tentang tagihan. Ia seharusnya membayar miliknya. Tetapi mengingat suasana yang belum tepat, Jongdae memilih mengatakannya pada Chanyeol nanti. Tersadar saat Chanyeol telah keluar ruangan, Jongdae membungkuk pamit pada Kira. Secara cuma-cuma melemparkan senyuman atas kebaikan wanita itu malam ini.

Kira balas membungkuk. Sejak saat suasana canggung, tawanya sudah terhenti. "Tolong bahagiakan Chanyeol," pesan wanita itu pada Jongdae.

Jongdae langsung memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan. Penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Kira. "Ah, ya," jawabnya saat menyadari tak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu. "Sampai jumpa."

Keluar dari ruangan itu, Jongdae berlari menuju Chanyeolyang sedang berdiri di samping pintu butik. Chanyeol benar dengan perkataannya: tak akan mempermalukannya. Beberapa menit setelah berjalan keluar kantor, Chanyeol mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah butik. Awalnya Jongdae ragu, mengingat dompetnya yang terkuras oleh tagihan bulanannya. Tetapi sekali lagi Chanyeol menenangkannya.

Kebetulan sekali, mereka disambut oleh pemiliknya, Kira. Setelah proses berkenalan yang dramatis, Chanyeol mengatakan tujuannya untuk ganti baju. Kira dengan antusias memilihkan pakaian untuk mereka berdua. Baju pasangan, katanya saat itu. Menerima pakaiannya dengan malu, Jongdae bertanya pada Chanyeol mengenai nasib pakaian kerja yang dipakainya saat itu. Terus membuat Jongdae kaget, Chanyeol meyuruhnya untuk membuangnya. Tak memberikan waktu untuk membantah, Jongdae terdiam.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana setelah ini?" tanya Jongdae. Penasaran dengan tempat seperti apa yang akan mereka tuju.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Pada akhirnya memberi jawaban, "Stasiun Gangnam."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

* * *

Heol. Terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin baca~ Maafin ceritanya makin apa adanya.

Eh, udah pada liat DP profile wa, belum? Wa dapet dari nge-crop foto SM monkey-line: beagle+Amber. Lucu banget ChanChen-nya. Emeeesh~

Oh, ya. Wa mau nanya. Apa yang paling kalian suka dari I Know Places?

\- Pairing

\- Cast

\- Story

\- Author (-nya yang super ganteng XP)

?


End file.
